The Girl with a Pearl Earring
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: or "The Evil Queen's pearl". Regina adopts Henry, but somehow Emma adopts Regina's bio-daughter, Meghan. Henry brings Emma to town as normal, but with her adopted daughter in tow. Henry prefers Emma and Meghan begins to prefer Regina over Emma. What a twisted predicament. I foresee happy SQ endings with this one. Rating is currently T, but might change it to M later.
1. Prologue

**I'm playing with the timeline of OUAT to suit my own whims, so don't shoot me. However, I'll try to keep it somewhat accurate and convincing.**

* * *

The Evil Queen wanted a child.

Hansel and Gretel had refused her, so she banished them to the Infinite Forest for their insolence. But what did she need them for anyway? She would create her own child from her own flesh and magic. A child of her own creation would certainly prove worthy of a Queen's love and would never reject her.

Queen Regina knew conceiving a child with magic would cost her. A much easier way would be to sleep with one of her many pets, the Huntsman perhaps. But any child born of them would also carry their genetic information, and every single one of them had failed her at one time or another. She would not create a child that could potentially fail her. The child would be conceived from her flesh and her flesh alone. She would share the child with no one, and she would be assured a perfect product.

The Evil Queen flicked through the pages of her darkest tome of spells, preparing the necessary ingredients for creating life from sheer will. The spell she finally settled on was simple enough. It only required her to eat the raw heart of a fierce stallion with a small vial of her own blood. Regina ordered her servants to make preparations for this most unusual dinner.

A few hours later, her table was set and a large heart sat gleaming red on a silver plate before her. Her squeamish servant poured red wine into her cup. Regina smirked with pleasure as her knife cut into the red flesh before her. She had half a mind to call up several of her servants and make them watch her eat her dinner. She had no doubt that whispers were already running like wildfire through the castle about the Evil Queen who ate raw hearts. Just one more item to add to her list of intimidation tactics. Regina had never developed a taste for flesh like the Blind Witch, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a fresh heart when the need arose. There were obvious consequences for constantly dining on raw meat. The gingerbread witch had been struck blind by her less than savory diet. Regina had yet to ever sink so low and eat human flesh, but the rumors would spread anyway. _Oh well..._ Regina smirked to herself.

* * *

Queen Regina rubbed her sore feet as she woke up from another restless night of tossing and turning. The good thing about magical pregnancies was that they didn't last as long as real pregnancies. The bad thing was that her body was under much more stress due to a faster growing fetus.

Though it had only been 4 months since eating her bloody dinner, she was well into her third trimester and her due date was rapidly approaching. She stroked her stomach lovingly as she felt her baby kick out again. She was exhausted, but happy. It had been such a long time since she had felt this happy.

Regina called her servant in to help her dress for the day. The silent girl helped her slip into a soft midnight blue dress that didn't hug her curves too tightly and left plenty of space for her precious baby bump. The Queen dismissed the servant, and then walked to her window, humming contentedly. Using dark magic to create a child was the complete opposite of immaculate conception, but there was no doubt in her mind that this baby would turn out to be perfect. She already knew it would be a little girl. Since she was the only parent, it was impossible for her to conceive a boy. Regina began to daydream of potential baby girl names once again.

* * *

The Queen's shriek split the stagnant air. She continued to crush the life out of the midwife's hand as the woman encouraged her to push one more time. She had hired three local women to help her through this ordeal. At the moment, she was thinking about having them all executed afterwards, considering the amount of pain she was in. It felt like the child was trying to tear her insides out. Maybe she had messed up the spell somehow and was actually giving birth to a demon. With a final pained gasp that almost had her crying and begging for mercy, a river of fluid burst forth from her trembling body. She collapsed backwards into her pillows as the cries of an infant barely registered with her weary mind. As Regina rested and recovered, the midwife cleaned up the baby and wrapped it in waiting warm blankets. Finally catching her breathe, Regina demanded, "Well? Is everything alright? Let me see her."

"She's completely healthy." the woman handed the child over to the Queen.

In a moment that shocked all three women in the room, the Queen gazed down at her new daughter with outright adoration etched all over her face. A few seconds later though, the Queen seemed to remember she had an audience. Her head whipped up suddenly with a glare, "Out! All of you! Begone! Before I have your hearts for my collection!"

The intensity of her wrath had the women fleeing frantically from the room.

Finally alone, Regina gazed upon her new baby with wonder. She had created this creature. It was all hers, the thing she loved most.

"So this is what you've been up to? Sulking inside your castle for months on end." a cold voice spoke.

Regina started in fear as she looked up into the terrifying gaze of her mother.

"You!" was all Regina managed to say before her mother pinned her to the bed with magic and took the child from her.

"Didn't I tell you _'Love is weakness',_ Regina?" Cora looked upon the child with disgust. "You don't need this thing. It is a waste of your time and energy."

Cora walked over to the window and pitched the child out of the tower. A scream of pain, hatred, and terror was the only sound as Cora vanished with a swirl of smoke.

* * *

The Evil Queen sat in her castle for months on end, grieving for a fragile being that had only lived minutes, but had stolen what was left of her heart in those brief moments.

Cora had vanished, she was biding her time and letting the wounds in Regina's heart fester slowly. During this dark time, Regina received the _"joyous"_ news of Snow White's pregnancy. Regina watched Snow White in her mirror with growing bitterness. Everything good Regina had ever wanted always ended up destroyed. Yet Snow White always received everything Regina lost. Why was life so unfair? Why did it constantly taunt and torment her while only showering praises and presents on precious Snow White?

The Evil Queen had nothing left to lose. All she had was her bitterness and hate towards her mother and Snow White, both of whom played integral roles in the destruction of her happiness. Regina's thoughts turned towards the Dark Curse she had once bartered from Rumpelstiltskin...

* * *

**And the rest is history as they say... ;) I promise it's going to get a bit more cheerful in the future. For some reason I get a kick out of the fact that Regina is asexually reproducing like a starfish or something. Cut a bit off and watch it duplicate. :P**


	2. A Surprise Visitor

**I chose the name Meghan because I found some website saying the name meant "pearl" in Welsh. It might be the truth or a lie, but that's why I chose it. It really had nothing to do with Ruby's actress name.**

**It also has some connections with the welsh name "Margaret". So Meghan is kinda named after Emma's mother, even though Emma doesn't know her mother, while Henry is named after Regina's father. :)**

* * *

Emma sliced through the umbilical cord with a shiv. The birth had been hard on her. But she supposed most things were difficult when done in an ice cold jail cell. The unnatural blizzard outside had kept her from a real hospital. Blizzards were rare weather in Phoenix, Arizona, but they did happen. The prison staff had been kind enough to move her to a private jail cell and provide her with blankets for the baby and water to clean herself up. The shiv had actually been donated to her by a generous fellow inmate. They didn't have anything else on hand at the time. Emma thought the blizzard could also be a small blessing in disguise. If she had given birth in the hospital, she would have immediately been relieved of her baby and returned to jail, alone. At least she had a few hours with her new son until the storm ceased. Only a few hours to ponder what to do about her child's future.

* * *

Emma Swan stumbled out of the rain into her apartment, dripping water everywhere. She sneezes, but feels better at the drastic change in temperature. The apartment is warm and cozy. "_Mom!_", the irritated voice of her 14-year-old daughter calls out, "You're dripping all over the place!"

Emma grumbles noncommittally. She hates being treated like a child by her own daughter, even when she deserves it. Meghan sighs in exasperation and goes to fetch her soggy mother a towel from the bathroom. Emma collapses into a chair close to the heat vent as Meghan comes back into the room and tosses her the towel carelessly. Emma tries to remember to pretend to be the mom. "Did you do your homework?"

Meghan rolls her eyes, "What do you think?"

"_Hmmph!_" Emma's eyes flit around the room looking for a better topic of distraction.

"What was it this time?" Meghan begins.

Emma interrupts before she can say more, "That bastard locked me out in the rain! I was chasing him down a side street and somehow he got the drop on me!"

"So in other words, you lost your keys again?" Meghan disapproves.

Emma sighs and combs through her wet hair. "Yes...so I had to walk home in the rain. We'll have to get all the locks changed again, just to be safe."

Meghan finds the extra copy of the car keys, jingles them and tosses them to Emma. "Go find your car. I'll have supper ready by the time you get back."

"But I'm cold..." Emma whines.

"But you're already wet," Meghan smirks, "so it doesn't matter if you go back out into the rain again."

Another point scored firmly in her daughter's column again. Emma shakes her head and mutters curses under her breathe as she heads out the door. The only motivation being the warm meal her daughter has promised her upon her return.

Emma trudges through the rain, shivering every time the wind blows down the street. To keep her mind off of the cold, her thoughts wander off into the past...

Emma had given birth to a son in prison when she was only 18 years old. She chose to give the baby up for adoption because she had no stable job and not a penny to her name. It had been a hard decision, but one that likely pushed Emma to excel in finding a stable occupation in less than two years after being released from prison. Now that her life was stable, she wanted her child back. But that was impossible. It had been a closed adoption. So Emma found her own closed adoption...

Emma found her yellow bug parked outside the vacant office building where she had left it. Brushing her wet, windblown hair out of her face, she unlocked the car and climbed inside. After turning the heater up as high as it would go, she carefully made her way back to the apartment. The rain threw itself in buckets against the windshield as Emma continued to sink deeper into nostalgia...

She still wondered sometimes what had possessed her to adopt a child after giving up her biological one. Maybe she felt lonely or guilty. Maybe she thought she could recapture the relationship she would have had if she hadn't made a mess of her life and got herself landed in prison.

Emma loved her daughter very much, but lately she felt so guilty for taking her away from a potentially better life, a better adoptive parent. They were poor. Emma's job as a bail bondswoman helped pay the rent, but it would never help provide her daughter with all the things Emma wanted to give her child. While Emma chased down criminals, Meghan went to school, kept the house clean, and taught herself to cook. She was more responsible and down to earth than Emma had ever been. Meghan also made ridiculously good grades in school, despite going to the poorest school in the district. It made Emma so proud to have such a brilliant daughter, but it also made her that much more guilty at being unable to provide her with _more._ Meghan was talented, she clearly deserved a better school and more opportunities. But she had been adopted by Emma: a worthless, lonely, thieving orphan.

Emma lifted herself out of her depressing thoughts as she neared the door of her apartment.

* * *

Meghan watched her mother leave before heading back into the kitchen. They would be having spaghetti tonight, one of Emma's favorites. Meghan was sure her mother would cheer up once she saw what was for dinner. Something was going on with her mother recently, but Meghan couldn't put her finger on it. She stirred the tomato sauce in the pan thoughtfully, before her musings were interrupted by the doorbell. Meghan started in surprise before glancing warily at the door. It wouldn't be the first time they had gotten a "surprise" visitor late at night. They lived in a dangerous area of Boston after all. Meghan picked up the baseball bat from the closet before she made her way to the peephole in the door. She couldn't see anyone. Alarm bells in her head went off at that. Gripping the bat tighter, she slowly nudged the door open and took a peek.

"Hey, does Emma Swan live here?" a small voice called out. Meghan opened the door wider, only to find a 10-year-old boy easily slip his way into the apartment like a bar of soap shot out of a cannon.

Meghan just barely managed not to club the surprising intruder. "What the hell, kid? Where did you come from?"

The boy made a face at her, "Mom says you're not supposed to use bad words."

"Who are you? And why are you in my apartment?"

"My name is Henry." Henry smiled at her pleasantly. "Do you have any milk?" he added, suddenly curious, and shot off into the kitchen before Meghan could close her gaping mouth.

Her mother entered a moment later, while Meghan was still staring, her brain frozen and trying to compute.

"What's going on?" Emma picked up the towel again and started to dry her hair.

"There's some random kid in the kitchen and he's drinking our milk." Meghan stared at her mother, looking for a hint of how to proceed with this issue.

"What?" Emma barked and stumbled into kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Henry." the boy chirped happily after he finished drinking straight from the carton. "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Look kid, who are you?" Emma demanded.

"I'm your son." Henry explained, "You gave me up for adoption 10 years ago. Remember?"

For a moment, the whole world spun before Emma Swan's eyes as she took deep breaths in an attempt not to pass out. _Her son? No...no no no!_ _This couldn't be happening._ Emma's thoughts tumbled over themselves in hyperactivity. Meghan stared at her mother in shock, then back at Henry. She narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

"Nope." Henry took another sip of his milk. "She's really my mom. That's why I came all the way here to find her. Who are you, by the way?" Henry asked, like he was suddenly noticing her for the first time.

"I'm her daughter." Meghan ground out. "So I would know if _my mother_ had any other children, wouldn't I? I don't know what you're trying to pull, kid...but you're not gonna give my mom a heart attack with your sick mind games and..."

Emma suddenly touched her shoulder, signaling her to stop. "Meghan... I'm sorry...He's telling the truth."

For the second time that night Meghan's mouth fell open, "_What?!_"

* * *

**This was me trying to come up with a reason for why the hell Emma Swan was forced to use a shiv and why she wasn't transported to a hospital. Even incarcerated women are taken to the hospital when it is time for the birth. **

**Whoops, keeping secrets as big as that from your daughter, Emma. Not a great policy, ya know. **


	3. Welcome to Storybrooke

"So if Emma adopted you 2 years after she gave me up for adoption, how come you're older than me?" the chatterbox boy asked, as all three of them made their way to a small town in Maine, stuffed inside Emma's yellow bug.

While her daughter continued to fume silently in the corner of the car, Emma answered his question.

"I didn't adopt an infant, Henry. She was around 4 or 5 years old. I didn't want to deal with dirty diapers."

"Is that why you gave me up for adoption? My diapers were too stinky?" Henry's lip quivered.

"No! Of course not!" Emma objected. "When I gave birth to you, Henry, I didn't have a job. I didn't have any way to care for you and you needed a good home."

Emma gripped the steering wheel tighter, "It was two years later that I finally managed to get a stable income and wanted a child again."

"But why not come back and get me then?" Henry pouted.

"And take you away from your mother, who cared for you for two years?" Emma tried to make him understand. "Do you really think I could be that cruel?"

"But she's not my real mom." Henry whined. "She only pretends to love me."

A noise of disgust was heard from Meghan's corner. Emma glanced at her momentarily before turning her attention back to Henry, "I'm sure that's not true."

A few hours drive later and they all saw the _"Welcome to Storybrooke"_ sign rearing out of the darkness.  
"OK kid, now tell me how to get to your house."

* * *

Emma and Meghan stared up at the intimidating white mansion of the mayor's estate, while Henry skipped up the garden path, expecting them to follow.

Before they were all the way to the door, it burst open and a beautiful woman came out followed by the town sheriff. "Henry! Where have you been? Are you alright?" the woman pulled her son into an enormous hug.

"I found my real mom!" Henry declared, and shoving her away, scampered into the house.

Regina looked at her son's retreating form, face still tear-streaked and tortured, before she turned to face the strangers standing on her garden path.

Emma almost did a double-take when the woman turned to face them. She was achingly beautiful. Emma licked her lips subconsciously, her fingers suddenly itching. But there was also something familiar about that face. Emma glanced down at her daughter in sudden realization. She felt a sudden urge to stand her daughter next to this mysterious woman so she could better compare their faces.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked wearily, as she examined the blonde woman in a red leather jacket.

"Hey.." Emma tried to smile to break the tension. Regina's eyes found their way to the young girl standing next to Emma. "And this is...?" The mayor's face betrayed no flicker of interest.

"My daughter, Meghan." Emma answered, placing a hand on Meghan's shoulder.

The Mayor turned her eyes back to Emma, and gave the blonde a dazzlingly smile, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma joked.

Regina led the way into her parlor and poured a glass of scotch for Emma and herself. "Would you like some water?" Regina addressed Meghan.

"I'm fine, thanks." Meghan's soft reply.

Regina's eyes lingered on Meghan for a moment before meeting Emma's pointedly.

Her daughter glared at her, daring Emma to keep another secret from her. Regina almost smirked at the mother-daughter drama being played out before her.

"Anything we discuss can be said in front of my daughter." Emma affirmed.

Regina nodded her understanding.

"So how did he find me?" Emma asked.

"No idea. When I adopted him, I was told the birth mother wanted no contact."

"You were told right." Emma answered, very much aware her daughter was staring at her fiercely as though trying to detect a lie.

"What about the father?" Regina probed further, searching for any other threats she should be aware of.

"There was one." Emma said offhandedly, "He doesn't even know."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Meghan interrupted.

"Down the hall, to the left." Regina answered, waving her hand.

Now that her daughter was momentarily gone, Emma asked the question she had been burning with since she first set eyes on the Mayor.

"Madam mayor, you never gave up a child of your own for adoption, did you?"

"Of course not. Why would I do a thing like that?" Regina gestured at the wealth around her.

"Ok. Good." Emma breathed, relieved that her daughter couldn't possibly be related to this woman.

Meghan came back from the bathroom.

"Well...I guess we should be heading back to Boston." Emma surmised.

"Mom...do you really want to drive all the way back to Boston in the dead of night while you're _under-the-influence_?" Meghan made air-quotes comically.

Emma made a pained face at Regina, "That's her tenth win today. Are you sure you don't want to take her off my hands?"

"Hmmm...I believe I've taken one child off your hands already, Miss Swan, I'm not looking to collect the set." Regina said coolly, not joining in on the joke. "There is an inn near Granny's diner. I'm sure the sheriff can show you the way."

Emma and Meghan followed Sheriff Graham out of the mansion.

"Mom, what's going on? Why does that lady look like me?" Meghan asked her before they climbed into the bug.

Emma shrugged self-consciously, "I've seen a lot of different people in my line of work. Some people look really similar, despite not being related in the slightest. It happens. Remember Sarah Palin and Tina Fey?"

* * *

**Thank you for being patient! This week was extremely busy and next week looks like it will be the same. I enjoy reading all of your reviews! And secretly Regina is...intrigued...she just has that politician's face going on. At the moment, I don't think she's suspicious at all. She truly believes her child is dead.**


	4. It's Just Lunch

Regina was greeted by the sight of Emma Swan's red panties the next morning.

"Where is he?" Regina hissed as she barged into the hotel room as soon as a confused, sleepy Emma opened the door.

Regina noticed the jeans thrown over the chair in the corner, but she didn't see Meghan.

"Where's your daughter?" Regina asked more softly.

Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "She's always an early riser. Who knows where she wandered off to."

"You should keep better track of your belongings, Miss Swan." Regina criticized.

* * *

Meghan awoke before her mother as usual. While Emma continued to snore lightly in bed, Meghan went to the mirror in their small hotel bathroom. She tied her long dark hair up in a ponytail and turn her face this way and that, examining every inch of it, wondering about the town's mayor she had met yesterday. Sighing at the peculiarities of life, she went back into the room and grabbed her cellphone. Her mother would be out for hours still. She might as well go find some breakfast and then go exploring to pass the time. After bribing some breakfast out of a waitress named Ruby, she went for a walk along the beach.

It was a cool day, the wind ripped at her thin jacket viciously. But the rising sun shining over the water was glorious. As the light of day revealed more of the landscape, she noticed an old rickety playground. It was built to resemble a castle. As she drew closer to it, she saw Henry sitting there reading a large book. Although Henry hadn't been her favorite company in the world so far, her interest was piqued.

"What'cha reading?" Meghan asked. Henry looked up, surprised to see her standing there.

"Fairytales," was his short reply.

Meghan felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out to answer it.

"Hi mom, are you awake already?" Meghan said into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm staring right at him."

"Sure. No problem."

Meghan snapped the phone shut. "Henry, your mom is looking for you."

* * *

While Meghan waited in the yellow bug parked outside of the mayor's house, Emma corralled Henry up to the door. The mayor opened the door immediately and Henry went inside. Meghan watched as her mother and the mayor had some sort of intense conversation or fight or whatever it was they were doing that required them to attempt to occupy the same physical space as the other.

Their little tango ended with Regina slamming the door and Emma storming back to the car.

Emma got in the car, slammed the door shut, and breathed heavily against the steering wheel.

"Well...are we going back to Boston now?" Meghan asked, eager to get a move on.

Emma's face set as though she had just come to a great decision. "How would you like to live in Storybrooke for awhile?"

* * *

Emma bought a little run-down house in Storybrooke. The yard was full of junk and the roof was in need of some serious repairs, but beggars couldn't be choosers. There weren't any nice apartments available in town anyway. And most importantly, Emma wanted to be on her own turf. She didn't want to be beholden to any kind of landlord while she went toe-to-toe with Regina.

Saying her daughter was less than happy with these new arrangements would have been an understatement. She whined, begged, cried, and put up a real fuss for days.

"It was time to move on anyway." Emma told her.

"Liar! You're just staying here because of Henry!" Meghan slammed the bedroom door in her face.

Her mother was constantly uprooting her from her friends, all because Emma hated to stay in one place for very long. And now her mother was putting down roots in a stupid little town all for the sake of a son she didn't raise.

Of course, Henry-the-brat was overjoyed that his birth mother had decided to stay. Madam mayor was on the warpath. And Meghan was _hurt_...she was being replaced.

Emma got a job as deputy sheriff and enrolled Meghan at Henry's K-8 school. She would get to go to high school next year. The classes were boring as mud and the teachers just plain stupid. _They acted like they still thought it was 1983, for goodness sake._ Meghan thought to herself irritably. So she had taken to skipping school and wandering around town. She didn't seem to have any problems getting away with it. Emma had always been an inattentive mother and all the other townsfolk never challenged her. A lot of them practically fled in the other direction. She suspected this had something to do with her uncanny resemblance to madam mayor, who charged around town like the Ice Queen, harassing honest folk for kicks.

It didn't take long for Meghan to run across the Storybrooke Stables and quickly ingratiated herself with all the stable hands so she could come and go as she pleased.

* * *

"But what are you going to tell your mother when you come home everyday smelling of horses?" Ruby asked Meghan conspiratorially over the lunch counter.

"I'll tell her I got a job." Meghan told her confidently. "She'll like the sound of that. She believes in hard work."

"Yet another truant student today." Madam mayor glided up to the counter, "Have you seen my son by any chance?"

Ruby quickly produced her usual salad and iced tea from behind the bar.

"Henry's probably off frolicking somewhere with my mother." Meghan didn't even bother to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Regina smiled like a snake. "Ruby, bring whatever Miss Swan's favorite is. We'll be having lunch together."

"What?" Meghan started in surprise. "I'm not hungry."

"And why are you skipping school today, Miss Swan?" Regina smiled deviously, "Should I call Deputy Swan to come and escort you there?"

"Lunch sounds wonderful." Meghan instantly conceded, and let Regina escort her over to a table to sit down.

Ruby placed a BLT sandwich and french fries in front of Meghan.

"You are a slight improvement over your mother's diet of cheeseburgers and bear claws." Regina commented. "But on to more important matters, why aren't you in school right now?"

Meghan took a bite of her sandwich. Just because she agreed to have lunch with the mayor didn't mean she had to provide conversation as well.

"Even if I don't tell your mother, you will fail all over your tests and then she will know that you've been skipping." Regina explained smoothly.

"I could pass those tests right now, madam mayor." Meghan quietly challenged her.

"Well then, perhaps you should be moved up a grade." the mayor countered.

"My mother won't allow it. Something about experiencing my childhood fully."

* * *

**I hope to write some more soon. Senior project and job interviews and life keep getting in the way. And I'm not sure if I entirely believe Meghan. I think she might have made up that excuse so her freedom wouldn't be curtailed. Please Review!**


	5. The Pearl Earring

MEGHAN:  
Meghan liked fashion, despite her lack of wealth. She would cut pictures out of magazines found in dumpsters and use them as small poster collages in her bedroom. She also liked to draw. Her desk drawer was filled with sketches of exotic outfits and strange landscapes to match them. Library books were some of the few free things in the world, so she would use her love of fiction to feed her inspiration and her drawings. If Henry wasn't such a brat, she could definitely relate to his love of fairy tales.

* * *

HENRY:  
His mother was always a neat freak and anal retentive to an unhealthy degree. Henry preferred to make a mess and have an adventure. It was fun. His mother trained him well, but he still left his shoes on the staircase far too often for her liking. Henry liked comics and fairy tales. When he was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, he immediately responded, "Spiderman". He wanted to go on an adventure and save the world from evil villains. His mother didn't seem to mind his overactive imagination and indulged his childish fantasies, always buying him the new issue of his favorite comic and the latest, greatest video game. She made sure her son had all the toys and things a little boy should have. Unfortunately for Henry, "eating your vegetables" was included in that package.

Henry did well in school because his mother expected nothing less. Henry liked school and Mary Margaret was his favorite teacher. But he wished his mother wouldn't pressure him so much. A _'B'_ letter grade was still a good grade, but his mother always wanted to see an '_A'_ on his report card. He would be interrogated whenever he brought home anything less than an _'A'_ on a report. Mary Margaret seemed to sense this tension and pressure on him and Henry had a sinking suspicion she sometimes gave him an _'A'_ just to keep his mother happy. It made Henry feel like he wasn't good enough from both sides. But Emma was different. She always praised him. She never made him feel like he wasn't good enough.

* * *

Emma had spilled coffee all over her shirt. Henry thought he could help by stealing one of his mother's shirts. "Henry, this isn't necessary. I have more shirts at home. I just need to go home and change."

"But I have a shirt right here. Just go change in the bathroom. Then we can go look at the Troll Bridge, just like you promised me." Henry begged.

Emma sighed and decided to humor him.

* * *

Meghan kicked a coke can down the sidewalk every few steps. There was horse manure smeared down one side of her jeans. Unfortunately, she had tripped in the stables today and landed in a bad spot. She was on her way home to get cleaned up. Meghan kicked the coke can again and it rolled over the side of the curb into the mud. "_pffhh!_" Meghan remarked, deciding not to retrieve it. But then the sunlight glinted off something else stuck in the mud.

What silvery teardrop had fallen into the grime and filth of this town? Meghan picked it up and wiped it off on her coat. A pearl earring. She examined it as it glinted in the meager daylight peeking through the cloudy sky. Struck by sudden inspiration, she hooked it in her left ear and pulled out her cellphone. Titling her head just right so that the light would glint on the earring perfectly, she snapped a picture of herself wearing her newest gem.

Emma spotted Meghan when she and Henry exited the diner. "Meghan? What happened to your jeans?"

"Oh... I fell over. Some dog poop happened to be sitting on my landing spot though."

"Henry! I told you to come straight home after school." Regina interrupts, getting out of her Mercedes nearby. She must have been driving around town looking for him.  
Regina examines Meghan's dirty, smelly jeans and has a hard time holding back a scathing remark. Those remarks tend to roll off the tongue so naturally.

"Are you wearing my earring?" Regina suddenly notices. She knew she lost her earring somewhere around here yesterday, but couldn't find it.  
She watches the girl clutch at it with embarrassment as if she can hide it from sight.

Taking Henry's hand, Regina glances at Emma's blue silk shirt next. "Enjoy my shirt because that's all you're getting."

* * *

"How would you like to get on the horse instead of just drawing it?"

"Huh?" Meghan was broken out of her creative trance to find Madam mayor standing over her, watching her sketch.

"I talked to Finn. He says you can go riding today."

"That means you bribed him."

"I _persuaded _him."

"He told me you've been coming here for months. Hanging around, helping out, sketching the horses, but you haven't been allowed to ride because you don't have permission from your mother."

"That's right, I don't. So the situation hasn't changed." Meghan's stubbornness to accept any help showing through.

"You have my permission. I'm the mayor. You can't get any higher permission than that."

Meghan couldn't decide if Regina really wanted to help or if she just wanted to mess with her like she did everyone else in town.

"First, you let me off the hook for skipping school, then you feed me lunch. Now you're giving me a horse to ride." Meghan stared at her. "You do know how suspicious that seems, considering you're my mom's number one adversary."

Regina brushed it off, "Maybe I just want to make your mother jealous. Maybe I want to steal you like she's stealing Henry from me."

Meghan bit her lip. There was some appeal in what the mayor said. Meghan was feeling left out. What if, by hanging out with Regina, she could make her mother jealous or even make Henry jealous. Maybe it would make her mother notice she still had a daughter.

* * *

**And finally we reach the part where Meghan finds the pearl earring. Next chapter will be lots of fun. Lots of Regina/Meghan interactions.**


	6. Riding Lessons

Regina picked out a nice calm bay horse and told Meghan to fetch his saddle and bridle from the tack room. Madam mayor was fully aware Meghan had been visiting for weeks, helping out, and that Meghan knew where everything was located, right down to which saddle belonged to which horse. There was nothing that went on in this town the mayor didn't know about. Henry, Emma, Meghan, all of them might think themselves clever and sneaky, but Regina had their number. Meghan returned with the tack and Regina watched her saddle up the horse with ease. "_Warcraft 101: Keep your friends close, keep your enemies even closer." _ Regina thought to herself before plastering on a smile and seizing the reigns to lead the horse and Meghan to the outdoor arena.

In the middle of the arena, Regina held the horse still by the reigns while she talked Meghan through the proper ways to mount and dismount and had Meghan do it several times before she was satisfied. Then Regina lectured her on proper position while on the horse's back. "Any idiot can keep their seat on a horse, but most of them have terrible posture. Bad posture isn't good for you and it isn't good for the horse." Regina finally handed her the reigns, "Now walk around the arena a few times and we'll fix things as they occur."

Meghan nudged her horse in the side with her heels and walked him around. "Toes forward, heels down, back straight, no slouching." Regina barked corrections.

After torturing Meghan for an hour with posture rules and whatnot, Regina decided to lighten the mood a bit. Regina had her favorite black stallion saddled and brought to her. Then Meghan followed Regina along a trail to the back fields where there was plenty of running space. Meghan sensed excitement coming from their fidgeting horses. Apparently this was a run they had done before. It took nothing more than a gentle nudge from Regina's heels to send her horse flying across the field and Meghan's horse followed automatically in hot pursuit. Meghan's feet slipped out of the stirrups, but she squeezed her legs instinctively to hang onto the beast underneath her. Meghan still had a tight grip on the reigns and the top edge of the saddle in front of her, but she knew she was not the one in control. Her horse was merely following Regina's lead. But as the wind howled in her ears and whipped her hair around her face, she heard herself laugh. She was flying! It felt like she had grown wings as she barreled across the land at a breakneck speed. Her laughter quickly bubbled over into shouts of joy over the wind.

It was a bit muddy as they rode down a small slope into the next field. The hoofs of Regina's horse were flicking pieces of mud into the air and it sprinkled Meghan with pieces of it. Meghan pulled out from behind Regina's horse to escape the barrage of mud, and her horse naturally fell into step with Regina's. She was glad when Regina finally pulled her horse to a stop and Meghan's followed suit. Meghan had tried to slow down her horse to see if it would listen to her, but all she ended up thinking was _"Hellfire, he's strong!"_ as the horse resisted her because he wanted to continue following his buddy that Regina was riding.

"You didn't fall off. That's always a good sign." Regina praised her.

Meghan regained her voice. "That was amazing! I never thought it would be that fast!"

Regina smiled genuinely and examined her from head to toe. "It seems Rocinante kicked some mud onto you. Let's go get cleaned up."

* * *

Regina opened the door to her white mansion and invited Meghan inside. "Henry should be home for dinner soon, but you can get cleaned up before you go home." Regina pointed her to the bathroom. "I'll throw your clothes in the wash while I cook dinner."

Meghan looked at her hesitantly for a moment. "My shampoo and bathrobe are already in there so feel free." Regina gestured again before heading towards the kitchen.

Meghan undressed and left her dirty clothes outside the door. She admired the fancy bathroom and the endless collection of soaps, perfumes, and makeup on the counter, organized to an anal retentive degree. It was the complete opposite of her mother's dingy, disorganized bathroom. After playing with the bathtub dials a bit, she figured out how to get a shower going at the right temperature and stepped inside. It was a really nice rainstorm shower head and Meghan could already feel herself falling asleep under the wonderful hot stream of water. A knock on the door snapped her out of the trance. Regina opened the door just slightly to slip some fresh towels into the bathroom. "I just put your clothes in the wash. They'll be done by the time we finish dinner."

Not wanting to doze off again, Meghan grabbed the first shampoo bottle she saw. She briefly saw the word "apples" written on the label before she began washing her hair with it. Stepping out the shower minutes later, she wrapped herself in Regina's grey bathrobe and combed through her long wet hair. She wandered into the kitchen where she could smell Regina cooking something tasty. "I hope lasagna is OK." Regina told her, without even turning to see who entered.

"It's fine. Where's Henry?"

Regina gave a long suffering sigh. "He left me a note saying he's having dinner with Archie after therapy."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

Regina made no comment and pulled the lasagna out of the oven carefully. After setting it on the counter to cool, Regina looked at her again. "I don't think you want to have dinner in my bathrobe." Regina tapped her finger thoughtfully on the side of her face. "Maybe I can find something that will fit you well enough until your clothes are done."

Meghan followed Regina to her bedroom. "Really, it's fine. I can just wear this bathrobe."  
"Nonsense! You'll feel much better with proper clothes on." Regina pulled her into the room and sat her on the bed while she rooted around in her dresser for lingerie. Regina tossed her a plain white pair, "I think these will fit."

Meghan took them and was glad there was no price tag attached. She could already discern the high quality just from holding them. If she knew the price, she would probably faint.

But Meghan slipped them on while Regina was rummaging through her walk-in closest. The lingerie fit like a dream, like it was made for her. She put the bathrobe back on over the top of it.

Regina came back out of the closet with designer jeans and silk shirt in hand. Meghan's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. _This woman owned a pair of jeans!?_

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" when Regina saw her expression.

"No! Of course not." Meghan responded instantly, "I'm just surprised you have some things that fit me pretty well."

"Oh well I just never get around to cleaning out my closet." Regina explained, "I have stuff in here from a long time ago."

Regina passed her the jeans and purple silk shirt. "You get dressed and I'll have the lasagna waiting for you downstairs."

Meghan stared at her, still flabbergasted, as Regina walked out with a flounce in her step as though she were having a grand old time.

Meghan came down in her new clothes and Regina, smiling, gestured at the place right next to her.

Unlike Henry, Meghan was a guest, which meant Regina could make her sit right next to her, instead of across the table like Henry had taken to doing lately.

As Regina served the lasagna and salad, she admired her clever work.

Secretly, Regina had purchased these clothes awhile ago in preparation for this day. Everything was going according to plan so far. Besides, a small part of her had simply wanted to have some fun purchasing clothes for Meghan. A pretty little doll she could dress up.

* * *

**I took some English riding lessons for a few years at a stable so I actually know what I'm talking about. And seriously, it's not that difficult to stay on the back of a horse, even if he's galloping full out. It's posture and everything else that matters and tells people whether you have any skill or not.**

**Regina's telling Meghan the same the things my instructor told me a thousand times. XD I wasn't very good at keeping my heels down and toes forward the entire time. And Meghan's experiencing the exact same thing I felt when I cantered for the first time. I was just a sack of potatoes on the horse's back as it followed the person in front of me, but instead of feeling scared like a lot of people do, I started laughing because it was so exhilarating.**

**Meghan's still just a toy in Regina's eyes. Her thoughts are still "oh wow, it looks like me! Won't this be fun!" A new way to possibly torture Emma and a new doll to play dress up with.**


	7. A Book of Fairy Tales

"What about your clothes? When can I return them to you?"

"Keep them. I have too many clothes already." Regina brushed her off nonchalantly.

"But..." Meghan trailed off, plucking at her shirt.

"Please get out of the car, Meghan." Regina shooed her. "And send Henry out to me, I know he's sulking in there with Sheriff Swan."

Meghan reluctantly got out and made her way up the sidewalk to the sheriff's station.

"Meghan..." Regina called out to her uncertainly. "Same time, same place?"

Meghan turned and gave her a blazing smile that knocked Regina over figuratively. "Yes."

Meghan found Emma and Henry involved in a battle of _Angry Birds _in the sheriff's office.

"Nice to see the sheriff hard at work." the smart-ass drawl reached Emma's ears.

"Regina!" Emma sputtered turning around. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yes, it's just little old me. Your long lost daughter, remember me?"

Emma raised her eyebrows. Meghan's sassing ability was improving lately, and she was already good to begin with.

"Where in the world have you been? Robbing a clothing store?" as Emma took in her new outfit.

"Madam mayor dropped me off. She's waiting outside for you, Henry."

Henry snatched his book bag from the table and hurried out, perhaps sensing a brewing storm between mother and daughter.

"So Regina decided to take you clothes shopping before she dropped you off?" Emma asked her with disbelief.

"No." Meghan offered no explanation.

"Then where did you get those clothes?"

"Why does it matter? Go on and do your job, sheriff. I have everything under control. I know how to take care of myself." Meghan stormed out, leaving a bewildered Emma in her wake.

* * *

Emma remained rather oblivious to the situation. She was consumed with police work and spending time with her long lost son, who was still quite a novelty to her. She wasn't a control-freak like Regina, so she rarely checked on the location of her daughter. As long as her daughter was home in bed by midnight, she never worried about what Meghan might be up to during the day. Meghan had always been mature and responsible in the past, so Emma trusted her daughter blindly.

For Meghan, it became a habitual thing, visiting Regina's house and having supper with her, after their horse lessons and leisurely riding was over. Meghan was able to use Regina's nice shower many times because horse riding was a muddy, dusty business. She started keeping a change of clothes at Regina's house because of this.

* * *

Regina pulled another strain into the braid she was making of Meghan's hair. "I used to do this back when I had long hair. It's a lot easier to see where you and the horse are going without hair flying in your face. As you've discovered, ponytails and everything else slip out too easily when you're being constantly jostled by a horse in gallop. Braiding is the only thing that works well."

Regina's fingers pulled more beautiful brown hair into the braiding. Meghan was watching Regina's face out of the corner of her eye in the mirror. The mayor seemed so...content and at peace with herself in this moment, like she was mesmerized by Meghan's hair.

Regina's thoughts were full of conflicting emotions. Making friends with Meghan, making the girl trust her had always been part of the plan. She thought maybe she could steal Emma's child and give Emma a taste of her own medicine. Or maybe Meghan would unintentionally reveal something about her mother that would help Regina get rid of Emma for good. She never expected to actually like Meghan.

Sometimes, she found herself wishing Meghan would stay in Storybrooke forever. That was absurd. She needed to get rid of Emma so she could keep Henry. Meghan was inconsequential in the long run.

Henry walked in at that moment, breaking Regina from her troubling thoughts. Henry gaped at the sight of his mother, and Meghan sitting before her, comfortably getting her hair braided.

"Henry dear, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go set the table for us?"

"Why is she here?" Henry pointed at Meghan accusingly

"She'll be having dinner with us, of course."

Henry spent the rest of the dinner fuming in silence and shooting suspicious looks at the two females at the table. Meghan chatted amiably with his mother as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Henry was almost tempted to join in on the conversation it was so normal. But then he reminded himself that his mother was the Evil Queen and remained mute. It didn't take long though for Regina to attempt to start a conversation with her recalcitrant son, and of course it turned into an argument quickly. But Meghan surprised everyone by coming to Regina's defense. This only upset Henry further since he felt like he was being ganged up on. In an emotional outburst Henry accused her, "You're always taking her side. You're like the Evil Queen's daughter." And then bolted out of the room, making sure to slam his bedroom door extra hard.

Meghan stared after him a moment in surprise, "What the hell was that about? Who's the Evil Queen?"

"Henry's book of fairy tales. He thinks they're real." Regina explained wearily.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Henry warned Emma that Regina was corrupting her daughter and then spent the rest of his time harassing Meghan, trying to tell her who his mother really was. "It's all here! Written in this book! The true story of this place." Henry insisted for the thousandth time.

"Fine, hand me that damn book. I'll read it this weekend." Meghan finally agreed, to get him to shut up about it.

So Meghan read the book, but she wasn't impressed. The stories were entertaining and she discovered where Henry got the "Evil Queen's daughter" reference from.

According to the story, the Queen's daughter was murdered by her own grandmother minutes after she was born. The Evil Queen had been devastated by the loss and it was probably one of the events that lead to the Curse being cast. The Curse that Henry assured her had created the town of Storybrooke and wiped everyone's memories of their past lives. Yep, the kid definitely belonged in therapy if that's what he thought reality was made of.

Since the book didn't convince her how evil his mother was, Henry changed tactics to the _"__W__oe is me. My life sucks. Mother doesn't love me." _rants. This pissed Meghan off even more than the fairy tale delusions. She knew how much life could suck. She grew up extremely poor after all. Her mother, Emma, had had it even worse. She grew up without any real parents. Meghan had seen the endless array of toys and love Regina spoiled her son with. The kid was an ungrateful brat, plain and simple. Regina had spoiled him rotten. It was time someone shoved dog shit into the kid's face and woke him up to reality.

Meghan grabbed Henry's arm while he was still mid-rant and tugged him roughly towards the door. "What are you doing?" Henry squealed, "My mother is vile. I'm only trying to warn you before it's too late."

Meghan shoved him partially out the door so he could see the muddy junk-strewn yard in front of Emma's home. "That is vile!" Meghan shook him slightly in anger. "_Poverty_ is vile!"

She left him standing at the door, staring out at the yard.

* * *

**Trading the kids back and forth. Tsk, tsk divorced mommies. And Emma can be a bit dim I'm afraid. **

**Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them! It lets me know what you guys liked and what kinds of things you might want to see.**

**In other news, I'm already squeeing over Regina and her apple pancakes in the episode this coming Sunday. Why is she always so fucking cute?**


	8. Apple Turnover

**If anyone is still alive after last Sunday's episode... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now excuse me while I go back to searching for the pieces of my soul that are still missing due to the episode.**

* * *

The next day was interesting to say the least. Meghan was sitting in her living room doing homework when Henry showed up, unannounced as usual. He shoved his latest comic book in Meghan's face and began to tell her how awesome it was and that she could have it and she should read it.

"Henry, I don't want your comic book."

"Then what do you want? I'll give you whatever you want. What do you want?" Henry asked eagerly.

Meghan almost felt a little bit guilty about yesterday. He was acting like a lost puppy, wagging its tail, eager to please its master.

"I'm fine. I don't want anything. I need to finish my homework."

"But...I want you to have the things that I have." Henry begged her.

"Henry, go home, seriously."

* * *

Henry, Regina, and Meghan were all having lunch at Granny's on a Saturday afternoon when Henry decided to bring his quest for Meghan's happiness to the forefront.

"Can Meghan move in with us?" Henry asked innocently.

Meghan almost spit her soup back into the bowl as she choked on it.

"What?" Regina looked up from the last minute report she was reading over her salad, not quite having heard what the question was.

"Can Meghan move in with us?" Henry asked again. "She can have the bedroom right next to mine."

Meghan was shaking her head desperately, trying to silence Henry's insanity.

"She doesn't legally belong to me, Henry. Unlike Sheriff Swan, I believe in obeying the laws of adoption in this country." Regina explained, "What brought this on?"

"Well, I want her to have nice things." Henry stated, as though that were the only reason that was needed.

"Henry, no...he doesn't.." Meghan hastily tried to cut off this embarrassing conversation.

"There's no reason she can't have nice things." Regina responded calmly, "We can give her nice things, even if she doesn't live with us."

"Yay!" Henry cheered, "But wait...she won't tell me what she wants."

"Oh...I have a few ideas." Regina smirked right at Meghan.

Meghan shook her head again as if to say _"No, no no... stop doing this to me!"_

* * *

"Nice things" apparently included an extravaganza shopping trip. Regina didn't take Henry along because she knew his patience with clothes shopping was extremely minimal. Meghan kept trying to back out.

"Now, now, what will I tell Henry if I return empty-handed?" Regina cajoled her through the door. "He wants you to be happy. He specifically told me it's my job to make you happy."

"He's insane! He's in therapy. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Regina ignored her complaining and started pulling things out, holding them up to her. As Regina ordered her into the dressing room with things she hand-picked herself, Meghan commented "Is this about making me happy or yourself? I can't tell."

"Be quiet. If you stop grumbling and just try it on, I'm sure you'll like what I picked out."

The most irritating fact of the day was that Regina was always right.

* * *

They dragged in all of the shopping bags and put everything away in the closet and dresser of the bedroom near Regina's room. Then they rested in the living room while Henry watched TV. "You can take some home, but I know you don't have enough room, so you can just store most of it here." Regina told her.

And there began a really strange existence for Meghan, where half of her stuff was always at Regina's house and the other half was at her mother's home. The only golden rule that both Meghan and Henry seemed to follow was that Meghan always slept at Emma's and Henry always slept at Regina's. So far neither had broken that unspoken agreement. But it wasn't enough for Regina. She was slowly gaining Meghan, but losing Henry at the same time. Something needed to be done.

Regina decided to make Emma an apple turnover. It was a tough decision. She had grown extremely fond of Meghan and she knew this would hurt her. But Regina consoled herself that though Meghan would grieve her mother's death, Regina could adopt her, and then she would have both children to herself. She justified it that she could give Meghan a better life anyway, since she had the means to provide for two children, whereas Emma barely had enough to scrap by with one.

* * *

"Emma Swan is the savior. If you kill her, the curse ends." Mr. Gold reminded her.

"I am well aware. I don't intend to kill her, merely put her out of commission for a very long time." Regina smirked.

"That's a poor way to repay her for raising your daughter for you all these years."

"What?" Regina's spine tingled.

"She was hidden away in Storybrooke for many years as a little girl until Emma Swan decided she wanted to adopt a child. I couldn't miss an opportunity like that. So I made sure she adopted Meghan."

"A little girl?" Regina questioned faintly in shock.

"Why yes, your majesty. Think about the timing. It was four years after Meghan's birth that you cast the curse. She spent four years in fairytale land in the hands of a farmer where I placed her. And she remained hidden with the same family in Storybrooke after you cast the curse, all of her young memories replaced by new ones of this world. Considering how young she was though, I doubt remembers anything before Emma Swan took her in."

"But the curse..she shouldn't have been able to leave!"

"The curse on her ended the day I removed her from Storybrooke into Emma Swan's waiting arms." Gold chuckled. "I am the author of the curse. Do you really think I don't have the power to remove the curse from whomever I choose?"

Regina's pounding heart was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at it to find Emma Swan calling her. Answering by habit, she flinched at the sound of Emma's voice shrieking at her, "You bitch! I'll kill you for this!"

"What?" Regina replied cluelessly, numbly.

"What did you put in that apple turnover, you bitch? What's wrong with Meghan?"

"_What?!_ Where is she?" Regina couldn't breathe.

"We're at the hospital."

"I'll be right there."

Regina looked at Gold with blind fear and revulsion, though for him or herself she couldn't say.

"Yes, I needed you to cast the curse, your majesty, so I let you think your daughter was killed by Cora." Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "But I was also the one who placed her in Emma's care so that one day you might get to meet your daughter. Now you've destroyed her thanks to your hatred for Emma Swan. Congratulations."

* * *

**If I don't talk about certain characters or events, you can assume they mostly happened the way they happened in the TV show during Season 1. I just don't wanna rewrite all of it. I won't be following second season though. I'm making my own version. Except for the last few episodes we've had recently, second season has sucked so bad.**

**To those of you who are missing SwanQueen, it will eventually happen. We're just not there yet.**

**I love Regina's logic. It's NOT OK to take a child away from their parent. But if the parent is out of the picture...well that's fair game lol. Examples: Gretel's father, Owen's father. Sweet little Owen, how I miss thee!**


	9. Broken

Regina rushed through the hospital, shoving any unfortunate nurses out of her way in her mad dash to the emergency room. Before she could see Meghan though, Emma Swan shoved her into a supply closet. "It's all true, isn't it?!"

"Yes." Regina answered sadly.

"Save her. You have to save her." Emma begged.

"I can't. I don't have any magic."

Emma screamed at her, but left her, rushing back to Meghan's side.

Regina slowly exited the closet and made her way into the room.

Meghan was lying on the bed, not breathing, lips slowly turning blue.

This was her child. The one she had thought dead for years upon countless years. Yet here she was, dead once again, and Regina had no one but herself to blame this time.

Emma Swan continued to clutch at Meghan's hand and sob brokenly.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered and bending down brushed her lips against Meghan's cold forehead.

There was a rainbow flash of light, a gust of wind, and Regina's lips tingled slightly. A sudden gasp from Meghan made Regina's eyes snap open, staring in disbelief.

"Mom...?" Meghan noticed Emma crying by her side.

"Meghan!" Emma crushed her in a bone shattering hug, then started kissing her all over her face.

"Ugh! Mom stop it!" Meghan complained trying to fight her off. Emma just pulled her into another hug.

"You did it." Looking over Meghan's shoulder, Emma gazed at Regina in wonder.

"Did what?" Meghan grumbled, not realizing Emma wasn't talking to her.

"Saved you, my beautiful baby girl." Emma resumed the overzealous kissing and crying.

"It's the Evil Queen!" one of nurses shouted as she entered the room.

"No..." Regina looked back at Emma and Meghan.

Grasping at Meghan to get her full attention, she said tearfully, "I am so sorry. No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I _do_ love you."

Regina quickly fled the room before more people gathered there.

* * *

"You broke the curse, Emma!" Henry cheered as he entered their home.

"No, I didn't." Emma told him with exasperation. She had been telling townsfolk this all day. It was irritating. "Then your daughter broke the curse?" Henry smiled at Meghan who was settling herself on the couch, still somewhat weak from her hospital visit.

"No, Regina did." Emma asserted.

"WHAT?! But she's the Evil Queen!" Henry spluttered.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm telling you that's exactly how it happened, Henry." Emma tossed hospital crap into a wastebasket. "Regina accidentally broke the curse when she broke the sleeping curse on Meghan."

"So it was an accident then?" Henry said with an _ah__a__!_ air. "Which means she didn't actually want it to break."

"All of that stuff is truth then? What's written in the book..." Meghan cut into the conversation.

"Yep!" Henry chirped happily. "My mom is the Evil Queen and she accidentally broke her own curse."

Meghan pondered that for a moment. "uh Mom, you don't think...the townsfolk didn't seem very happy with the...uh..._Evil Queen_...whenever we told them what happened at the hospital. You don't think they'll hurt her, do you?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Now that you're settled in here, I'll go check on her. Henry, you're coming with me."

* * *

Hours later, Emma trudged back into the house with a book under her arm, and Henry in tow.

"Where's Regina?" Meghan immediately asked.

"I've got her locked up in one of the jail cells, for her own protection, until we figure out what to do with her." Emma sighed tiredly.

"I managed to lay hands on her magic book too." Emma tossed the book onto the coffee table. "We'll have to find a safe place to hide it tomorrow so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Right now I'm so tired I can hardly see straight. Let Henry fill you in on some of the details."

While Emma crashed upstairs on her bed, Henry told Meghan all about Emma meeting her parents for the first time, Snow White and Prince Charming. _"Yuck! How cliché is that!"_ Meghan thought.

She also suspected Henry had not been present for every event and that he was embellishing the story a lot so it sounded more like one of his comic book adventures.

Henry eventually went to sleep on Meghan's bed and Meghan dozed off on the sofa again.

She woke suddenly in the dead of night with a strange prickling at the back of her neck. Looking around, she found the source of her unease. The magic book on the table was glowing purple, like her own personal nightlight in the pitch black room. She reached out and picked it up. It instantly flared an even brighter purple and she gasped as she felt something cold and tingly run up her arm like electricity. Her curiosity fully piqued now, she flipped the book open to any random page. She traced her fingers over the pretty, inexplicable runes and drawings.

As she turned the pages, one drawing in particular was very beautiful. It looked like a huge apple tree of some kind and it took up two entire pages. She brought the book to her face for a closer look, breathing slightly on the pages from the proximity. Purple smoke began to leak from the pages. It made her sneeze and she snapped the book shut with irritation. Meghan pondered the cover of the book for a moment. She had a decision to make. Regina was locked up and powerless at the moment. Emma and Henry clearly didn't give a crap about what happened to her or they wouldn't have left her there, vulnerable and unprotected.

Meghan grabbed her designer jeans lying nearby and started to get dressed.

* * *

Regina heard the sound of the door opening and was startled from her sleep, afraid some irate townsfolk had decided to come finish her off. It was still very dark in the sheriff's office. Regina heard shuffling around and then the thud of someone running into the edge of the filing cabinet. "Fuck!" came a very unladylike curse that almost made Regina think it was that idiot Emma Swan coming back to see her. Then the person found the light switch and Regina was blinded by brilliant florescence light.

"Meghan?" Regina stood up and came to the bars, ecstatic to see her daughter alive and well.

Meghan had a heavy backpack thrown over her shoulders as she messed around with the sheriff's desk until she found the cell keys.

Regina watched as Meghan unlocked the cell, opened the door, and stood back to make way for her.

Regina just stared at her. "Well..?" Meghan prompted, tapping her foot like she was waiting on Henry to hurry it up. "Are you coming or not?"

Regina decided to step out of the jail cell. "And just where are we going?"

"How about your house? Since that's where I said I was going in the note I left for my mom."

* * *

**I hope you are surviving our 3 week hiatus. We're getting closer to some SwanQueen action. If you need some right now, I just posted a new story called "The Vampire Queen Regina." Lots of smut for you there. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The Touch of Magic

"Why did you help me escape?" Regina opened the front door of her house.

"Emma told me you saved my life. And I just wanted to say...thank you... I guess."

"I don't know if I can protect you here. Emma and the rest of the town will be here by morning, demanding that I release you."

Meghan put her backpack on the floor and pulled out the book_,_ hidden amongst her various other personal items. She tentatively held it out to Regina, as Regina stared at it astounded.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure if returning this thing is the best idea. I did read Henry's book... so I know everything. But if you need a way to protect yourself..." Meghan held the book out a little more firmly.

Regina still didn't take it.

"Please take the damn thing, my arm is starting to hurt." Meghan whined, which caused a sudden burst of laughter from the normally stoic mayor.

Regina took the book, but as soon as she did a fierce line of magic shot up her arm and Meghan's arm. Meghan yelped and pulled away, shaking her hand. "God, it did it again. Now I can't feel my arm anymore. Why do you even want that thing? It electrocutes anyone who touches it."

"Not everyone, dear, just certain people." Regina corrected as she immediately began flipping through pages, looking for a certain spell. "You're just not used to it."

"Not used to what?" Meghan griped.

"The touch of magic." Then Regina began to recite some kind of strange incantation.

Meghan glanced around nervously, but didn't see anything amiss. She caught the sound of her name and Henry's amidst the endless gibberish.

"There... that should be enough." Regina snapped the book shut.

"What did you do?"

"Barrier spell. Now only the caster, that's me, and specific people I've selected, you and Henry, can enter my domain."

"Domain?" Meghan rolled her eyes. "Now you sound like an Evil Queen."

"Do you want this book to taser you again?"

* * *

Right on schedule, Emma, Henry, Snow, Charming, and everyone else all showed up to demand the safe return of Emma's daughter. None of them could pass through the invisible barrier around the entire place, except Henry and they didn't allow Henry to enter.

"You can't keep my daughter from me, Regina!" Emma yelled at her.

"She came to me. She's here of her own freewill."

"She's my daughter!"

"She's mine! I gave birth to her. I never chose to give her up. She was torn from me by force!"

That shut Emma up for a moment. "She's your biological daughter?"

"She is. One of the reasons I cast the Curse is because I thought I lost her forever."

"But..." Emma glanced down at Henry, realizing it was the same situation. She couldn't argue that she had a right to Henry and Regina had no right to Meghan at the same time.

"I want to see her, Regina. I raised her for 10 years." Emma begged.

"And I want to see the son I raised for 10 years. So here's my compromise. Everyone else leaves and I allow only Emma Swan and Henry through the barrier. Emma can spend time with Meghan in my house and I'll spend time with Henry simultaneously. "

Emma reluctantly agreed to this arrangement.

* * *

Regina watched Meghan slumber in bed. She analyzed every inch of her perfect little girl. For that's what she was, Perfect, in every sense of the word. Meghan had been created from a combination of dark magic and Regina's flesh alone. She had no biological father. This was her child, her creation, in every way. She hated that she had to share her with the likes of Emma Swan. She didn't want to share her with anyone. But, for the first time, Regina Mills was learning to share. Neither Henry nor Meghan would allow her to bar Emma completely from the premises. So Emma Swan came and went as she pleased and Henry always went with her. They were a package deal.

Sometimes they'd get so frustrated with one another, especially after the children went to bed, they ended up fucking on the kitchen counter. Regina wouldn't call it a relationship, more a releasing of tensions.

Regina sat down on the bed and stroked Meghan's hair softly. Wondering what the next step should be. Meghan had magic. And why shouldn't she? When Regina had created her, she not only envisioned something to cherish, but also something that would share her desires and interests, a partner-in-crime, a friend. Someone who would never betray her or leave her.

The original goal had always been to play mommy for a few happy years, but then take her as an apprentice and train her in sorcery to make her useful. Regina loved her, but she also loved useful things.

* * *

Regina dumped something sweet smelling in the bath water before Meghan got in.

"What's that for?" Meghan questioned her.

"I want your skin...sensitive." Regina searched for a less creepy word but didn't find one. "It will make teaching you magic a little easier."

Master and apprentice typically did kinky shit together for dark magic reasons. Rumpelstiltskin and Cora had done all kinds of unspeakable things when Cora had been apprenticed to him. From what little Regina knew, Maleficent had been apprenticed to her mother and that had been another twisted relationship. And then of course there was herself. She had been apprenticed to her own mother as well and Cora had never had any qualms when it came to increasing their powers. Since the secrets of sorcery and witchcraft was often passed down to family members, incestuous acts weren't unusual.

But Regina didn't want that for Meghan. Originally, Regina knew her Evil Queen self from years ago would have definitely done it, in a desire to make herself stronger, to get revenge upon Snow White, etc. But things had changed. She still wanted to pass some things on to Meghan, if only for self-protection, but she didn't have to pass on _everything _she learned from Cora.

* * *

**I'm still undecided how far I will take Regina/Meghan. It will probably remain extremely subtle. SwanQueen ship will sail, but dark magic is...twisted. ;)**

**Definitely never tell Emma. That would remain one fucked up secret between witches who understand the ways of power.**

**And to those of you who don't like squicky, just pretend it's Regina doing shit with Regina. That's what I imagine in my head anyway because they look so damn alike. This is like awesome super-duper-incest! since she doesn't have a father at all, just Regina. Lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW and leave your comments and ideas!**


	11. Family Life

**Haters are gonna hate no matter what a person writes so just enjoy what you enjoy and don't worry about what they say. Henry's still too young to be having sexual feelings for anyone. Meghan's almost 15 so she definitely has teenage hormones. I'm thinking it will stay very subtle, but even if it didn't, Regina/Meghan are not in a "relationship". It is purely about magical power and dark ritual. I'm just going to wait and see how the story shapes itself as I write. ****The chapters will be getting darker soon anyway because we are dealing with dark magic in general. But I still hope for a happy ending because Regina does too.**

* * *

For a few peaceful weeks, life went on in Storybrooke with business as usual. Except for the fact that everyone was in a tizzy trying to discover if there was any way to return to their home world. The only family that was content to stay in this world was the "Swan-Mills" family, which is what the townsfolk had started calling the group of people now living in the Mayor Mills mansion. It was embarrassing as hell for Regina and Emma both.

"Did you hear what they were all saying in town today while I was on patrol?" Emma complained to Regina while she cooked lunch.

"No, dear. Unfortunately, I can't even go to the grocery store without someone threatening to kill me." Regina replied testily, trying to concentrate on chopping cucumbers for the salad.

"It's all "Swan-Mills" this and "Swan-Mills" that. _'__Did you hear they have two kids?__'_ _'__Did you hear the __S__avior is living with the Evil Queen?_'" Emma ranted without pausing for a breathe. "I _don't _live here! And why is your name the last name? Heh?"

Regina snorted. "Forgive them, dear, but you do sleep over most days of the week."

"That's only because you're still holding Meghan hostage! How else am I supposed to see my daughter?"

"That's calling the kettle black. Stop holding my son hostage!"

"Henry wants to live with me!"

"And Meghan wants to live with me." Regina countered snidely. "It's a much more logical choice given how much room I have here. And clean, running water..."

Emma moved forward murderously while Regina continued to smirk at her and twirled the kitchen knife in her hand suggestively.

The kitchen buzzer ringing interrupted Emma's rampage.

"And that's time! Return to your corners!" Meghan had set the buzzer off on purpose to get her mothers' attention.

Emma grumbled, but moved out of the kitchen into the living room where Henry was playing on his xbox 360.

"Hey kid, did you send the break-up brigade into the kitchen?" she accused him.

"Yup. I can't concentrate on killing zombies when you two are carrying on like that." Henry's eyes didn't even leave the TV screen as he blasted his way through another monster.

Emma picked up the game box. "_All Zombies Must Die!..._?" Emma laughed at the title.

"If you wanna play, I have a second controller right here." Henry offered.

"Sure, sounds like a great way to blow off some steam."

"What's Henry doing?" Regina asked Meghan, as she lingered in the kitchen behind her.

"Killing zombies." Meghan answered her matter of factly.

"Hmmm..." Regina paused.

"It's a kid's zombie game. It's not like _Left 4 Dead_." Meghan reassured her.

"I do not understand this fascination with zombie apocalypses." Regina told her while handing Meghan the plates for the dinner table. "Real necromancy doesn't work that way."

Meghan grinned and changed topics, "Hey, I've got a great idea. You should make my mom get on the horse tomorrow."

"And watch Emma have a heart attack as a result? Very tempting."

* * *

The children were sent to bed by 10pm. Meghan probably stayed up to midnight secretly, but as long as she remained in her room, it was fine.

Regina refilled Emma's wine glass with apple cider. The evenings were spent trying to learn to live with each other. There was no separating now. The lives of their children would tangle them together for the rest of eternity.

"I'm going to move Meghan up a grade." Regina broke the silence.

"What? You don't go making decisions about my child, Regina!"

Regina stared at the hypocrisy in front of her. "She isn't challenged enough where she is. Frankly, I think she could be moved up three grades if you really wanted to push her hard. But one grade would probably satisfy her. Right now she's cutting classes because she's dying of boredom every day."

Emma stared at her stubbornly.

"She responds well to schedules and discipline as long as she is given a challenge." Regina continued to prod Emma.

Emma looked away. "No. She needs to be with kids her own age. She won't fit in if she's with people older than her."

"Either let her move up a grade or you're getting on that horse tomorrow like I promised Meghan." Regina threatened.

_That_ got Emma Swan's attention. "No way! You won't get me on any of those crazy beasts!"

"Oh, but Emma, it's so easy, if only you weren't such a coward." Regina smiled and slinked forward, placing herself in Emma's lap.

"All you have to do is squeeze your _thighs_ to hold on." Regina demonstrated by squeezing her thighs around Emma's legs. Emma stopped breathing for a second before reaching out to grab Regina's waist.

"Regina, I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Regina responded as she slammed her lips down onto Emma's possessively.

Emma groaned. _Damn this witch and her evil cleavage._

* * *

Emma Swan found herself clinging fearfully to the back of a horse the next day. Regina, Meghan, and Henry were all having a great time. Why was she the only one with a deathly fear for this?

"Come on, mom. You have to relax. You're spooking the horse." Meghan tried to calm her.

"I can't." Emma spoke through gritted teeth.

"What are you so afraid of?" Regina criticized.

"I don't want to fall off."

"Everyone falls sometimes, Miss Swan. When it happens, you get back up and try again."

"Just go. Let my horse follow yours." Emma begged. "And nothing faster than a walk, please!"

So they went for a nice, calm trail ride. Emma didn't have to worry about steering since her horse followed Regina's in front. There was one point on the trail where a tree had fallen and Emma almost did have a heart attack when her horse suddenly jumped over it of its own accord. Her pathetic little girly scream had them all in fits of laugh for hours.

Regina let Emma order pizza for supper to make up for the endless day of mockery and teasing.

Emma and Henry settled themselves on the couch, watching _The Lion King_ for the thousandth time, while Regina was upstairs reading a book. Feeling childish and bored, Meghan pounced on the bed, upsetting Regina's book. "Hey!" she snapped, irritated.

Meghan giggled and crawled across the bed towards her, grabbing a pillow on her way to cram into Regina's sulking face.

Regina released a growl after getting slapped in the face with a feather pillow. "What? Are you five?"

Meghan laughed again and tried for another hit. Regina grabbed her and pulled her down. "You'll pay for that!" Regina swore and began to mercilessly tickle her.

"Oh god, stop!' Meghan laughed painfully, trying to roll away. "That really hurts!"

"You asked for it." But Regina eventually relented and just kept her pinned. "Do I need to put you in time-out as well? I would only expect such immaturity from a certain Emma Swan downstairs."

"I'll behave..." Meghan promised, "If you tell me about the other world."

Emma Swan ducked her head into Regina's bedroom after putting a passed out Henry to bed.

She found Meghan and Regina fast asleep on the bed with the lamp still on. Emma turned off the lamp and tossed a blanket over them both. Emma sighed. Another night of being resigned to her guest bedroom since her daughter was currently in the way.

* * *

**Nice, domestic SwanQueen family. I've got the cuddly feels right now. Please review!**


	12. A Crown for a Queen

**Sorry this is a bit late. I'm still emotionally reeling from the promo for "Lacey". I can't believe those bastards. Torturing Regina. I'm going to end up a lunatic mess on the floor after this show is done skinning us all alive.**

* * *

The next day, they were in the kitchen putting dishes away together when Emma finally broke the silence.

"Why in the world did you decide to help her?" her mother asked, "She's the Evil Queen. What if she had decided to turn you into a toad, the instant you handed that book back to her?"

"I don't know the Evil Queen, but I do know Mayor Regina Mills...and she's alright." Meghan tried to explain.

"But she poisoned you, Meghan! True, she saved your life, but it was all her fault in the first place." Emma tried to make her daughter see sense. "I'm only worried about your safety."

"Mayor Mills taught me how to ride horses, and cooked for me, and bought me things. I was having fun. I wanted it to be real."

* * *

Emma and Henry had decided to stay at Mary Margaret's place for the night.

Regina flipped the light switch off. "Emma and Henry won't be back until tomorrow morning, which gives us plenty of time."

"You think this will help against Rumpelstiltskin?" Meghan asked from her place on the floor, sitting amidst the glowing diagrams Regina had drawn there with magic.

"That twisted little imp is up to something. Snow and the rest of the idiot Charming clan may be naïve, but I'm not." Regina settled herself across from Meghan and held out her hands, palms up.

Meghan reached forward and grasped them with her own. She got the same, heady "plugged-in" feeling whenever she touched Regina.

Meghan was lulled into her trance state by the sound of Regina's voice chanting the words. Most of the time, like with this spell, Regina did all of the spell casting, and Meghan was merely an extra battery that she was free to exploit.

Meghan still had a long way to go before she could truly participate in any kind of group spell. She could light candles with her mind now. It wasn't much, but better than nothing. Regina said it wasn't her fault, that this world was a damper on any kind of magic. Regina's own powers were far weaker than they should be, hence why it was helpful to have that extra _oomph! _from Meghan's power.

As Regina finished the spell, Meghan watched the mayor's eyes glow purple for a second before darkening back to their natural color.

Magic was interesting and exciting, kinda like horseback riding. So when Regina had offered to teach her some for the first time, saying _'No'_ had never been an option in Meghan's mind. Plus, after Regina had explained to her that she really was her biological daughter from Henry's storybook, Meghan wanted to learn more about this woman and her world.

"This spell will let me know if anyone crosses the town barrier. It will tell me who they are, and when and where they crossed. I feel like Rumpelstiltskin is planning to leave town soon to go look for his son, and it's important to know when that happens."

"You want to find his dagger."

"Yes. If the Dark One is under control, he can't harm anyone."

* * *

"What!? They left!?" Meghan cried, as Regina finished telling her that Gold had left to find his son with Emma and Henry in tow.

"Early this morning apparently." Regina shrugged her coat off and hung it in the closet.

Meghan pulled her cell phone out. A text message that only said _"be back soon"_ from her mother.

Damn her. What happened to _"I'm going to be a better mother, Meghan, I promise."_ speech she had given Meghan two nights ago. She was still running off with Henry and leaving Meghan behind.

Meghan threw her phone _hard_ and watched it break when it smacked into the floor.

Regina walked over and picked up the pieces, calmly setting them on the table. Looking back at Meghan, she could tell the girl was trying really hard not to burst into tears.

"Come here" Regina said softy, holding her arms open.

That was all it took to have Meghan sobbing into the front of Regina's blue mayor dress. She stroked the girl's hair comfortingly, swearing to herself she would make that idiot pay when she finally returned with her son.

* * *

Keeping tabs on Snow and Charming proved profitable in finding Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. However, Regina wasn't sure how to get the dagger from them. Heart ripping was her favorite method, but she didn't believe Meghan was ready to play that particular game with her.

Unfortunately, the problem didn't resolve itself before Rumpelstiltskin returned to Storybrooke. Then David did the unthinkable and ordered Rumpelstiltskin to undo the curse fully and return everyone to the Enchanted Forest. Of course, that didn't go as well as he had hoped. He should have been more specific with his instructions about exactly where he wanted to be returned to. Rumpel returned the Charming clan into the waiting arms of Cora's army, while he took the opportunity to retrieve his dagger during the commotion.

* * *

Meghan awoke in a very strange place. The last thing she remembered was purple smoke billowing through the town until it overwhelmed her and Regina where they stood.

She groaned as she sat up in the enormous bed. Looking around, she decided she must have hit her head and fallen into a medieval fantasy dream.

There was a roaring fire in a white marble fireplace across the room. Embroidered tapestries clung to the walls, exotic animal hides were strewn across the stone floor, and fancy bedroom furniture dotted the landscape.

Meghan looked down at herself and plucked at the black satin nightgown she was dressed in. She shivered. The furs on the bed had kept her quite warm, but this sleepwear wasn't made for cold stone walls. Noticing some kind of dressing gown draped across an armchair, she grabbed that. It was too big for her, but it was warm. Meghan began to investigate the bedroom. There was a book resting near the armchair, along with what looked like a cup of wine. Someone had been here quite recently.

She looked inside the huge oak wardrobe next. She didn't find Narnia inside, but there was an extravagant collection of queenly dresses, though most of them featured a common color theme: black.

The dresser was next. It was covered in makeup paints and brushes, shining gems and jewelry. There was something familiar about the anal retentive degree to which everything was organized...  
But then her attention was caught by a large velvet red box. Opening the box on impulse, she found a splendid silver tiara nestled inside. Picking it up carefully, she admired it in the light from the fireplace. Then she decided to do something very childish, and placed it on her head. She spun in front of the mirror like a little girl, the oversized dressing gown smacking against her legs.

Still preening in the mirror, she fell back into the dresser chair with a cry when a face appeared on its surface.

"You're awake." the blue mirror face spoke to her, swirling mist floating around his head.

"Oh my god." Meghan gripped the chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. She suddenly realized exactly where she was.

* * *

**Well I hope that was fun for you guys. What little girl wouldn't want to find herself in the bedroom of an Evil Queen? :)**


	13. Separation

It was quite a sight when Regina returned to her bedroom to find her daughter sitting there in nothing but a dressing gown and tiara, conversing with the mirror.

"Your Majesty." the mirror acknowledge her presence, which caused Meghan to notice her.

Meghan seemed to shrink back into the chair a little as she examined the queen. Regina was wearing her infamous black leather pants along with a tight black corset that barely contained her chest. Her hair was up in high fashion and her face was painted with dark makeup.

"Regina...?" Meghan asked hesitatingly, as thought she wasn't sure it was really her.

Ok, so perhaps her outfit did scream Evil Queen instead of Madam Mayor like Meghan was accustomed to.

"It's ok. It's really me." Regina told her soothingly, "Everyone has been returned to the Enchanted Forest."

"Where's my mother and Henry?" Meghan asked, a little bit calmer.

"Mirror, show her." Regina commanded.

Meghan watched the man's face disappear and the image of a white castle next to the sea took its place. The mirror zoomed in quickly on the castle like it was _google earth_ing it, and then she saw a clear image of Emma, Henry, Snow, and Charming in a throne room.

"You see? They're safe. But there's been complications. We didn't all land in the same spot when we returned."

* * *

"I put you in my bed because the servants are still preparing your room." Regina explained, as she watched with amusement at the serving woman's attempts to dress an uncooperative Meghan.

"How do you breathe in these things?" Meghan struggled against the corset the handmaiden was attempting to tighten even further. She resisted the urge to kick her.

"You'll get used to it." was Regina's unhelpful remark.

"So are we going to Snow's castle or are they coming to us?" Meghan finally acquiesced to the handmaiden's persistence.

"I'm in much the same situation that I had in Storybrooke. Setting foot outside of my territory, especially Snow's territory would not be a good idea."

"But this time you and my mother are an entire kingdom away, not just a couple blocks away. How is this supposed to work?"  
"That's not the main problem. In this world, there are other players on the field, other kingdoms to worry about besides just Snow's. Such as Cora, Maleficent, and so on."

"They already know I've returned and they'll be _interested _in testing my strength again."

"With Cora's army on the move right now, I don't think I want Henry or Emma attempting to travel here. I'm sure Snow is thinking the same thing right now."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Snow bellowed at her wayward daughter.

"I have to go! Meghan is still out there!" Emma tried to force her way past six royal guards, but they weren't budging.

"Cora's forces are on the move. I hear she's after King George's throne. If either you or Henry were captured, she'd use you as hostages against me and Regina."

"But Meghan..."

"Regina will keep her safe." Snow tried to keep her tone filled with confidence.

"How do you know?"

"I don't...just have faith, Emma. It's all we've got right now."

* * *

To keep her busy and out of mischief, Regina kept Meghan's day full of lessons from hired tutors. Lessons on the history, politics, and etiquette of this world. And of course, magic lessons from Regina herself. She had her own bedroom very close to Regina's with a wardrobe of colorful dresses specifically tailored to her, gems and jewels, toys and books, and anything else her heart desired. She had her own horse, Athena, and daily riding lessons from another tutor. She still went riding with Regina frequently too.

So the months passed rather quickly in this way. During this time, Cora successfully took the throne of King George by force and planted his head on a spike outside her new castle. Then Queen Maleficent paid a visit to Queen Regina.

"Regina dear, how lovely it is to see you again. I thought that Curse had swallowed you up for good."

"Maleficent, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"Your mother's power grows stronger everyday. And I heard an interesting rumor on the wind...I heard you finally found yourself an apprentice."

"She's right here." Regina revealed Meghan.

Meghan was dressed to Regina's specifications for this visitor. Corset, black dress, dark makeup, all designed to make Meghan seem like a real threat and not a little girl.

"Oh my, she looks like you, Regina. How wonderful. Come closer, child."

Regina had also carefully instructed her on how to behave towards Maleficent.

Meghan approached the witch and knelt next to her chair so Maleficent could gaze upon her face.

Maleficent grabbed her chin and turned her face this way and that to examine her closely.

"Pretty thing." she muttered, as if envious of Regina's new toy.

"What's your name?" Maleficent asked the girl.

"Meghan, your majesty."

"Do you intend to take her to the circle this year?" she directed her question at Regina.

"Perhaps...although she has not yet come of age."

"There won't be another one for several more years. You might as well take advantage of this one."

After that, Regina dismissed Meghan so the two queens could talk politics in private.

* * *

When Regina entered her bedroom after getting rid of Maleficent, she found Meghan using her mirror to watch Emma and Henry play cops and robbers in the gardens of Snow's Castle. Meghan watched glumly. She had never been separated from her mother for such a long period of time. She couldn't believe how unaffected Henry seemed. Didn't he miss his mother?

"Snow likes to coddle. That's why she's done nothing to prepare Henry and Emma for what might be heading our way." Regina told her.

"What circle was Maleficent talking about?" Meghan blanked the mirror with a careless wave, unable to watch any longer.

Regina sighed, "The Harvest Moon gathering of witches and other magical deviants. She's fishing to find out how much of a threat you really are."

"How much of a threat am I?"

"You're not. That's the problem."

"What does that mean?"

"You're not ready to be thrown into a group of dark sorcerers. They'd eat you alive."

Meghan pouted. "Maybe if you'd teach me how to _really_ defend myself instead of only trusting me with the kid stuff."

"Absolutely not. Go to bed."

* * *

**Hiatus is over! Boom! Although I'm expecting tomorrow night to be a Rumpel/Belle episode, not a Regina episode. _*sigh*  
_Don't forget to review!**


	14. Box of Secrets

The one bad thing about treating a girl like a princess and spoiling her rotten for months meant she felt entitled to all the queen's secrets. Meghan stole the spell book for the day, planning to return it before Regina realized it was missing. Then she went to the one room she was forbidden to enter in the entire castle, Regina's vault of hearts.

The door to the room was only ever locked with a minor spell. Something to simply keep servants and guards from entering against Regina's will. Meghan pushed the spell aside like it was nothing, then closed the door softly behind her. The golden wall of vaults stood before her, a soft thudding rhythm emanating from it. Meghan moved away from that wall as far as she could. The only reason she was hiding in here was because this was the last place Regina would think to look for her.

Settled in the corner, Meghan opened the book and flipped straight to the section on increasing magical power. Regina thought she was useless, damn she'd show her otherwise. Meghan found the page with the tree first. She blew softly on the pages, causing purple to smoke to rise up, which she breathed in. She had seen Regina do this once before. Meghan suffered a head rush and had to wait a few minutes to recover before she tried again. She spent the rest of the day reading about ways to increase magic.

Meghan learned that spells of power had a common theme: death and sacrifice. Most of the spells were about draining the life out of plants, animals, and people. Blood sacrifices, strange potions, wild sex orgies, and conjuring evil spirits were a few other tried and true methods, according to the book.

Meghan decided to start small and went out to the garden the next day. She decided to practice by the back wall. It was a more secluded area because of tall hedges and the stone wall. She'd just have to keep an eye out for the gardeners who would wander through from time to time. She picked a rather insignificant weed to start with. Holding her hand over it, she muttered the words she had memorized and watched the plant wilt before her eyes. As it turned black and eventually crumbled into pieces, she felt it die. _But it's just a stupid weed, so who cares? _Meghan thought to herself. She started draining the next plant of its life force.

* * *

As soon as the gardeners noticed the plants were routinely dying by the back wall, she couldn't risk returning there. So she started killing those stupid obnoxious blue birds Snow kept sending her. They sang outside her bedroom at the crack of dawn until she was sick of it.  
The secret communication between Snow and Regina seemed to be going well. Meghan believed that soon Emma and Henry might be traveling to visit them in secret. Even though Cora's forces still prowled the edges of their lands, she had yet to show open hostility to either monarch.

Snow thought her blue birds were being lost on their journey to the castle so she kept sending more. They apparently bred like rabbits, which meant Meghan had an endless amount of targets to practice on. What to do with the corpses was another matter. She was keeping them all in a box she had spelled shut and ordered her servant not to touch. Now as long as Regina didn't ever go rooting through her stuff, she would probably be ok. The spell kept the scent of rotting bird flesh trapped inside the box, so there was no outward sign of its sickening contents.

* * *

The time of the Harvest Moon was fast approaching and Meghan was running out of time. The next step after plants and animals were human beings. But she didn't think she find any volunteers for that. _"Excuse me, do you mind if I practice dark magic on you for a little while?"_ didn't fit in between _"please pass me my book" _and _"who ate all the tea __cakes?__"_

She was also temporarily distracted from her predicament by the impending visit of Henry and her mother. Snow and Regina finally thought it was safe enough to attempt a secret visit to Regina's castle. So Regina spent weeks fretting over every little detail, wanting everything to be perfect for Henry when he finally arrived. She was even trying to reorganize Meghan's bedroom, though Meghan kept telling her it was perfectly clean, there was no reason to panic over every single thing. But that was how Meghan's dirty little box of secrets was discovered the day before Henry's arrival.

The servants were rearranging furniture and items in her room while their queen barked commands. Meghan watched with exasperation while sitting on the bed.

"That box there, move it onto the other table." Regina pointed at Meghan's red box of secrets.

"You don't need to micromanage every little thing...!" Meghan tried to stop her.

The servant touched the box and let out a little yelp as it stung her viciously.

"What. Was. That?" Regina questioned suspiciously.

"It's just some stuff...It's mine." Meghan couldn't come up with a good answer.

Regina marched over, ripped the spell off the box with her magic, and opened it.

As soon as she did a putrid smell filled the room. Regina stared at the box's contents in open disgust.

"You!" Regina glared at her, "You were the one killing the messengers. And we both thought it might be Cora interfering."

"They wouldn't shut up. They kept nesting outside of my window." Meghan argued weakly.

"A likely story. This box stinks of dark magic. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Killing blue birds." Meghan deadpanned.

"This is not a joke, Meghan."

Meghan shrugged, pretending she didn't care. That was the last straw for Regina.

She swooped across the room without warning and grabbed Meghan by the throat, intent on intimidating the girl into submission.

Meghan gasped in fear at the sudden attack, staring into eyes as black as the abyss. Was this the Evil Queen of legend finally showing her face to Meghan?

Still...maybe she could prove to this woman that she should be taken seriously now. Meghan grabbed at Regina's wrist and shot dark magic into it, making Regina hiss in pain.

The sting of dark magic brought something out in Regina that hadn't been present for years. Pushing Meghan back onto the bed, hand still on her throat, she towered over the girl. Shooting her own magic into the girl through their skin contact, Meghan gasped and squirmed underneath her. Her body bucked into the queen's for a moment. Oh...it would be so easy to do to Meghan what her mother had done to her. The queen's lips hovered awfully close to Meghan's face. Her continued squirming just brought the predator out in full. But with an unimaginable effort she pulled the beast back into its cage and released Meghan. Emma Swan would be here soon. She could fuck her brains out and release some of the tension then. She left Meghan lying there on the bed, and without another word, grabbed the stupid box of dead blue birds on her way out.

* * *

**Regina kinda accidentally insulted Meghan's pride that she isn't good enough to be taken along for anything real. XD Remember this is the girl who always did exceptionally well in school so she believes she can learn anything if she sets her mind to it. **

**Box of dead blue birds, anyone? *insert mad scientist laugh here* For some reason I want to send that box to Snow on her birthday, just to be mean. Mwhauahahaa!**


	15. Together Again

**I graduated from college last weekend so that's why this chapter is late.  
****It's really weird to be graduated, I keep thinking I'll go back to school in the Fall like I've always done for my entire life. Now that that part of my life is over, it just feels so weird...and I feel old, even though I'm only 22.**

* * *

Emma and Henry arrived safely at Regina's castle right on schedule. Regina spent the rest of the day fawning over Henry while Emma and Meghan spent time together.

"Has everything been going ok?" Emma asked as she looked around her daughter's impressive bedroom à la Evil Queen style like the rest of the castle.

"Yeah, everything's been just fine. You?"

"Same here, I guess. No way to get back home... so I've made the best of it." Emma examined her daughter's wardrobe of princess dresses. Emma was dressed in pants and tunic like a guy. She refused to wear dresses, even in Snow's court. They could all bite her if they didn't like it. She would never fit into this world so she wasn't going to waste her time trying. But she didn't mind that Meghan and Henry seemed to be adapting to the new customs with ease. She wanted them to be happy.

"Do you know how to ride now?" Meghan asked.

"Yeah, it's alright." Emma shut the door of the wardrobe.

"Maybe we could go riding tomorrow, just the two of us."

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

"Those leather pants are amazing, madam mayor."

"Do you think so, Sheriff? I'm so glad you approve." Regina purred as she strutted towards her prey.

Emma had reported to her bedroom without fail on the very first night. They only had a few weeks to fuck each other senseless before Emma would return to Snow.

"Oh my god, Regina" Emma whispered with desperation, as Regina ran those sexy leather pants against her bare skin.

"I've missed you, my pet." Regina said almost ruefully.

Emma growled with irritation at being referred to as a pet.

Regina smirked, "Don't worry, dear. You'll enjoy this.

Regina slid sensually against Emma's body,"How long has been since you last touched yourself? Did you save up until you saw me again?"

Emma whimpered slightly and her thighs clenched together.

"Oh no, stay open. No friction until I say so." Regina slapped her sex and Emma let out a pleasurable gasp, parting her thighs again.

Regina slid her fingers into Emma's hot little cunt and fucked her lasciviously.

"Are you taking good care of my son, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, of course." Emma gasped between vicious thrusts.

"Glad to hear it." Regina claimed her lips for a moment. "Of course, your daughter and I have been having fun as well."

"What do you intend to do with her, Regina?"

"She's going to become a powerful sorceress."

"Why?"

"Your mother has already named you and Henry as her heirs. I intend to name Meghan as mine."

Emma made a noncommittal noise at that.

"Unless you want to make Meghan queen of both realms and combine them." Regina offered. "But I don't think Snow trusts her enough for that anymore. She's afraid the girl is under my influence."

"Isn't that the truth?" Emma prodded.

"I suppose it is. But then again, you're under my power too, Emma Swan."

Emma hit orgasm at that exact moment and Regina laughed with victory.

* * *

For a few weeks, Emma, Regina, Henry, and Meghan were able to pretend they weren't one big messed up family. But eventually Emma and Henry had to return to Snow's castle or else arouse dangerous suspicion about their prolonged absence from Snow's court.

Regina smothered Henry in goodbye kisses while Emma did the same to Meghan. Both children proclaimed it disgusting. Then Regina surprised everyone when she gave Emma a chaste goodbye kiss. It was enough to throw Emma into a confused daze the rest of the return journey.

"You like each other." Meghan teased at the dinner table that night.

Regina sniffed primly. "As if I'd like someone as crude and uncultured as Miss Swan. Did you see how she was dressed the entire time she was here? Honestly, I can't believe Snow allows her to get away with that."

Meghan just continued to smirk at her and it only irritated Regina further. She decided to change the subject and needle her in retaliation.

"I think there's still something we need to discuss. I decided to let it go until Henry and Emma were out of the way. Do I need to bind your magic to keep you out of trouble?"

Meghan looked horrified, "Absolutely not!"

"Then why did I find evidence of dark magic being practiced in the back of the garden and a box of dead birds in your room?"

_Oh, shit._ So Regina had scoured the grounds for more evidence of mischief after finding her little box of horrors.

Meghan cast around for a good excuse. "You said I wasn't ready for the circle Maleficent mentioned. I was just trying to make myself ready. I can go with you."

"No. You could learn every single spell in that book and I still wouldn't take you."

"But _why?_" Meghan whined.

"Are you so eager to jump off a cliff just because some witch like Maleficent made it sound exciting?"

"But then why are you going if it's so dangerous?"

"I have to keep up appearances. If they think for even a minute that I might be considering turning over a new leaf...well they're like sharks who can smell blood a mile off."

Meghan was going to continue arguing when she noticed Regina flinch violently as if someone had just pinched her.

"No...oh my god, no." Regina whispered with fear, she knew who was coming the moment they passed through her barrier around the castle.

Regina didn't have time to do anything other than grab Meghan and pull the girl behind her, as swirling purple smoke appeared in the room with them.

Cora Mills appeared in the room with them, Regina already readying a fireball and tossing it at her.

Cora caught the fireball like it was nothing and squeezed her fist closed around it, extinguishing the flame. "Really, dear. Is that any way to greet a mother you haven't seen in over 28 years?"

Regina was still in fighting stance, Meghan peeking out from behind, instinctively understanding the danger this woman must pose for Regina to act like this.

"I'm not here to fight you, dear. I just came for a visit. Please relax and have a cup of tea." Cora tried to smile warmly, but it just came off as terrifying and fake.

"Mother, what could you possibly want from me after all these years?" Regina watched Cora make herself comfortable at the table and poured herself some tea.

"All I want is to spend some quality time with my daughter. Is that asking too much? I would have come as soon as you returned from that other world, but my latest acquisition of George's kingdom has kept me very busy."

_A likely story. You were just biding your time and examining the situation before moving in for the kill. _Regina thought to herself.

Regina felt Meghan shift impatiently behind her.

"Meghan, I want you to go to your room now."

"Meghan...what a lovely name." Cora smiled brightly. "May I see your beautiful daughter, Regina?"

There was a dangerous gleam in Cora's eye than Regina didn't like. She was daring Regina to refuse her and see what she would do as a result. With great apprehension, Regina allowed Cora to approach her daughter.

Cora grabbed the girl's chin harshly and stared at her. Meghan hardly dared to breathe.

This was the evil witch that had tossed her out of a window minutes after her birth. Slowly, anger began to win out over fear. Meghan swore she could feel magic crackling from her fingertips.

Cora seemed to notice and her smiled widened. "Oh dear, I don't think she likes me at all."

* * *

**I'm so scared right now. Cora is just evil incarnate.**


	16. The Kitten Has Claws

"Meghan, this is an awkward thing to ask, but it might be best if you address me as _mother_ and Cora as _grandmother_ at all times."

"What? why? Why should I call that bitch my grandmother?"

"Because invoking the family connection is the only thing that _might_ make her hesitate in killing you."

"Furthermore, if she asks about Emma, tell her I'm your only mother and you're quite happy to help me rid the world of Snow White and her offspring."

* * *

"Mother..." Regina's warning tone.

"Haven't you been teaching her, Regina? She is your apprentice after all."

"Go on dear," Cora gestured at the man she had on his knees. "Show me what you can do."

Meghan glanced at Regina for a split before approaching the unfortunate victim. She placed her hand against his neck and began draining him of his energy.

Meghan got a much stronger boost of power from draining a human compared to those flowers and blue birds she had been killing. But she could feel when the man neared the edge of his strength and she stopped there, not willing to finish him off.

"Why did you stop, you foolish girl?" Cora asked her, aggravated.

"He will die if I take any more."

"That's the point." And Cora snapped his neck right in front of her.

There was nothing Meghan could do to mask the horror on her face.

Regina found Meghan later in her bedroom crying.

"Ssh my darling, it will be ok." Regina stroked her face. "We will get rid of Cora somehow."

* * *

Though Regina tried her best to keep Cora occupied with other things, she delighted in "teaching" Meghan new things. Meghan never liked a single lesson she had with Cora.

"Why is it so difficult for you to finish them off?" Cora complained. "Draining them to the edge of death is ok, but not death itself?"

"They're innocent. They haven't done anything to deserve it."

"How do you know? Perhaps he was a vicious murderer in his lifetime." Cora gestured at the corpse on the floor. "Perhaps, by killing him, I've saved dozens of lives."

Meghan just looked at her incredulously.

Cora stalked closer and gently trailed a finger across Meghan's chest.

"Mother." Regina interrupted, "you said something about departing in a few days?"

"Ah yes," Cora turned to face her, "I'm going to the Harvest Moon circle and you're both going to accompany me."

* * *

Regina was meticulous about how Meghan should be dressed for the circle. Meghan was more worried about being crammed inside a carriage with Cora for several hours.

"Exactly why do we have to take a carriage?" Meghan winced as the maid pulled more of her hair into the elaborate design she was creating, piled high on her head.

"There are magical barriers placed around the area. They don't want just anyone to be able to waltz into the circle. Only trusted members are allowed in." Regina was still fussing around in the drawers of the dresser, pulling different pieces of jewelry out and making wardrobe decisions for Meghan.

The maid finished with Meghan's hair and Regina handed the jewelry to her next.

"Stay as close to me as you can at all times." Regina ordered. "Assume every single person you meet at that circle is as dangerous as my mother Cora."

Finally finished, Regina dragged her over to the full length mirror for one final check.

Regina was wearing leather pants with a black and purple corset. Her hair had streaks of red in it.

Meghan's outfit was similar, though she had dark blue hints entwined with the sea of black, instead of purple like Regina. Meghan already had a feeling that this circle was going to look like a funeral procession due to the lack of color.

"You get to have red streaks because..." Meghan pouted.

"Because I'm the Evil Queen and you are not." Regina smirked.

Cora was waiting for them downstairs. Her costume was much more subdued, but she still radiated power and death. The footman helped Cora into the carriage first, then Regina who sat across from her. Meghan stepped in and quickly took a seat next to Regina. Cora could have that entire side of the carriage to herself. That was just fine with Meghan.

Regina knocked briefly on the window to signal the driver he could start and off they went, the carriage bouncing over the deep ruts in the road.

It was several hours ride in total silence because Regina and Cora didn't talk much. Meghan watched the forest rolling by outside the window for the first hour, but soon dozed off against Regina's shoulder. Regina put an arm around Meghan's waist to keep the girl from sliding off the seat in her sleep.

"You coddle her too much, Regina." Cora criticized, after Meghan had fallen asleep.

"She'll be fine." Regina asserted. "If any of them dare touch what is mine, I'll rip their hearts out."

A few hours later, Regina lightly shook Meghan awake. "We're here, my sweet."

When they stepped out of the carriage, all Meghan could see was miles of dark, dreary forest. She didn't see anything that looked like a gathering place. Were they really going to walk down this muddy road in their nice dresses? But then Cora walked straight at the forest and the wall of trees _rippled_ like sunlight or shadow and she vanished. Regina took Meghan's hand and they followed suit. Meghan didn't feel anything as she stepped through the illusion and they arrived in a large clearing, surrounded by dead trees.

There were already a lot of people present and more were pouring in from random places, like characters stepping out of a painting and into the next one. Regina let go of her hand, but hissed a final warning, "Stay at my side."

Meghan watched Cora cut a wide path through the people and head over to a shifty-looking blind witch to start up a conversation. Regina started off in the opposite direction with Meghan at her side. The crowd parted like water before Regina just as easily as it had for Cora. Meghan could hear whispers from all sides, something about the "return of the Evil Queen" and "who's that girl with her?"

Regina made a beeline for Maleficent as soon as she spotted her.

"Regina, darling, you came after all!" Maleficent took Regina's hand daintily. "And you brought the girl too, how wonderful!"

"My mother is here." Regina told her.

"Ah...I see."

Meghan's attention was distracted from the conversation when some kind of wolf shapeshifter got too close. Meghan blasted it with a bit of fire as a warning. It howled in pain and scampered away immediately. The rest of the watching crowd chuckled and readjusted their assessment of the young witch in their presence.

Regina had warned her to make sure her personal space was respected. The first test was always someone attempting to get closer than they should. _"The more they fear you, the more space and respect they will give you. This is to your advantage __because t__hey will harm you if you do not __enforce__ your space and status."_

"I see the kitten has claws now." Maleficent chuckled with the rest of them.

* * *

**Last episode of season 2 tonight. I'm holding my breath, hoping it will inspire confidence in me that Season 3 will be better. But it's sad that we're at the final episode and I still have nothing to look forward to in Season 3.**


	17. The Rites of Blood

After the first round of socializing was finished, the group gathered in a circle. The blind witch was the spokesperson and called people forward to present important news or changes in the magical community. Others stepped forward to tell of their cause and whether anyone was interested in joining them, promising them that the rewards would be great. When Cora was called, she gave them a gruesome retelling of how she captured King George and toyed with him, before sticking his head on a pike.

"_It's a combination of fearful reputation and interest in the topic discussed, that determines how long you get to talk and what you get to talk about."_ Regina had explained days ago to her. _"If the majority of__ the__ audience is getting bored with your speech and isn't afraid of you, they might kill you to shut you up. But my mother, for example, could talk about rainbows and unicorns for hours and they wouldn't dare challenge her."_

Finally, it was their turn. "The Evil Queen Regina." the blind witch called out. "And the young thing at your side we are all wondering about."

The Evil Queen stepped forward like she owned the place. Meghan followed, trying to radiate confidence too."Greetings, I have recently returned from the other world."

"Did Snow White manage to break your curse?" a foolish gnome cackled.

Regina turned to glare at him and he instantly turned to stone. Meghan refrained from gulping. _Note to self: Never __mock__ the Evil Queen._

"I have not given up. Snow White will suffer." Regina said with fury, gazing at each of them, waiting for someone to be stupid enough to speak up again. "Which is why I've recruited some extra help."

Regina put her hand on Meghan's shoulder. "This is my new apprentice, Meghan."

All eyes were now on Meghan, sizing her up.

"And as some of you might have guessed already, she was created from a combination of my blood and dark magic. She was born to do my bidding."

"Will she be participating in the blood rites, your majesty?" someone asked.

Before Regina could answer, Cora spoke up. "Yes, she will. I vouch that she is ready."

_Damn you, Cora._ Regina had been about to refuse and say her apprentice was still too young for it. Now she couldn't refuse without making herself and Meghan look weak in front of them all.

"As young as she is, I'm sure she will do fine." Regina confirmed, as if that had been her plan all along.

Regina and Meghan left the center and returned to the circle while the blind witch called more people forward.

There were 3 blood rites that were routinely practiced during Harvest Moon. The first was a simple tasting of wine mixed with virgin's blood. A draft specifically concocted to get everyone rowdy and drunk. As the cups were passed around, Regina warned Meghan. "Try to take the smallest sip possible. Even that is going to knock you on your ass. But don't think you can fake it and not drink any at all. They'll know if you try to pull that."

Meghan watched the wolf shapeshifter imbibe copious amounts. Apparently, some people had higher tolerance for the stuff. Regina took the cup first and sipped. She didn't even flinch as she passed it to Meghan. _"Regina must have a high tolerance too."_ Meghan thought glumly, and sniffed at the nasty black liquid in the cup.

Bringing the cup to her lips, Meghan tried to take the smallest amount possible and not barf at the same time. The moment the icky liquid finished sliding down her throat, the world spun. Regina quickly passed the cup onto the next person as she grabbed her drunk apprentice around the waist to keep her from falling. "Meghan, try to focus." Regina pleaded in her ear. Meghan giggled in response. Regina slapped her arm with a bit of magic to sting her back to reality.

"Ow! What was that for? You're mean." Meghan whined.

"I'll do it again if you don't learn to stand soon."

Meghan found her feet quickly, but giggled again. Regina rolled her eyes and dragged her away from the more dangerous part of the crowd. Hopefully, everyone else was too busy getting drunk to notice her idiot giggling apprentice.

The human slaves were brought out to offer certain "services" while others simply found a partner to dry hump. "See anything you like, your majesty? Meghan...?" the peddler in charge of the slaves asked.

"Mmmhhh...I like that one." Meghan laughed again, and pointed at a pretty blonde boy.

"Maybe in another five years." Regina jerked Meghan away.

Regina pulled Meghan into the forest of dead trees to try to get some privacy and keep her from watching a bunch of witches, monsters, and shapeshifters having an orgy under the full moon.

She spent the time sobering her daughter up with magic. The second blood rite would start soon. Meghan would need a clear head for that.

Once the orgy was finished, Regina let them back to the clearing. There were several smaller circles this time. Regina joined one at random, it didn't really matter which. There was a human inside the circle. The surrounding participates were taking it in turns to cut the man with claws, dagger, or magic. Whenever he moved to one side, someone would nick him, so he would run in another direction to get away and someone else would nick him. It was like a really cruel game of pin ball as he bounced around the circle, trying to escape. Regina bled the man a little with her magic when he got too close to her side of the circle. Meghan was still not quite sober. Regina had left a little in her system, thinking it would help the girl survive this night.

Regina would swear she didn't see Meghan hit anyone but the man with her magic. Maybe Meghan was still a little clumsy and that's why it happened. One second everything was going fine, the next second another witch was in Meghan's face, making threats and claiming Meghan had just attacked her with magic. The witch shoved Meghan with her magic and she stumbled backward. Before Regina could come to her defense, Meghan let loose a blinding arc of flame on her enemy. This caused the circle to close in around the two of them, egging the witches on.

"You attacked me." the witch snarled.

"I did not. You attacked me." Meghan growled back.

Regina wanted to step in, but was stopped by Cora. "Let the girl prove who she is to these mongrels."

The cat fight between the two witches escalated quickly, but Meghan was the clear victor in the end.

The other witch ended up on her knees, Meghan's magic holding her in place. They glared hatefully at each other. The gathered crowd started shouting at Meghan to kill the witch for her insolence. Even in her fury, Meghan heard a voice in the back of her mind telling her not to do it. But the other part of her, the angry part, was saying _"mwuhahaha! yes! Fear me, bitches!"_

Meghan decided to go for the poetic death her mother and grandmother were so infamous for.

She stuck her hand in the woman's chest and ripped her heart out. Or at least she tried too. The heart came out of the witch's body as a mangled mess because Meghan didn't have the skill or control of her predecessors to remove a heart without damaging it. But the crowd loved it and howled their approval. She tossed the heart to the ground in disgust and a werewolf immediately snapped it up in its jaws.

Regina looked on murderously while Cora clapped with delight. "Oh you see, Regina, if you just stop coddling her, it's amazing what she can do."

* * *

**Sorry about the longer wait, guys. I moved into my very first apartment last weekend and it's taken time to get everything unpacked and situated and to recover from the whole ordeal. I have no desire to move again for a long time...damn it's a lot of work. I start my first full-time professional job on Tuesday, so I don't know how that will eat into my time either. I may or may not be able to update as frequently as I have been doing. Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	18. A Daughter's Heart

The third blood rite had everyone gathered back into the large circle.

The blind witch held out the athame for the ritual. "The blood spilled on this night will fulfill the blood moon pact for the coming year. Who is willing to risk death for power and cut themselves on this blade tonight?"

"Lord Azrael has been nominated by several people, as well as Silas the demon maker. Our young Meghan has been impressive tonight, perhaps her?"

"I nominate Meghan." Cora spoke up, making Regina want to strangle her for the third time tonight.

A few more minutes of voting and it was clear Cora's influence was widespread. Most sided with her vote immediately. Regina was forced to watch helplessly as her daughter stepped forward to accept the athame from the blind witch. Then she quickly explained what Meghan needed to do.

Meghan laid the athame against the flesh of her left palm and waited.

"With this final act, we conclude the blood rites of the Harvest Moon!" the blind witch announced, which was Meghan's cue to slice a line of blood across her hand. As soon as she did, she felt funny...her blood glinted darkly on the blade of the athame as it fell from nerveless fingers. Her vision spiraled into darkness, and the last thing she remembered seeing was Regina stepping forward to catch her so she didn't face-plant in the dirt.

* * *

Drifting in and out of darkness and pain left her with no sense of time. Sometimes she heard voices she didn't recognize, other times she was sure she heard Regina's voice. She called out for her "mommy" a couple of times, but she was calling for Emma, not Regina.

When Meghan finally woke, Regina was by her side, watching her anxiously.

"Uhhhh...what happened?" Meghan felt like her bones were on fire.

"You stabbed yourself with a blade containing a very potent form of dark magic."

"Did someone try to kill me?" Meghan asked, confused.

"No, the athame is supposed to be that way. If you survive the magic, then you get to keep it, which increases your strength."

"Isn't that a risky way to increase power?"

"The risk was greater for you than any of them. Experienced magic users rarely die from that blade, that's why they end up voting on who gets to do it, they all want it. Agatha just likes to sound dramatic."

Regina dropped a soft kiss onto Meghan's forehead. "You calling for mommy was ridiculously cute, but dangerous. Luckily, Cora thinks it's me and not Emma."

The night of the Harvest Moon was an awful blur of adrenaline, fear, and magical intoxication. The death of the witch she had killed weighed heavily on Meghan's heart now that she had come down from her magical high. But there was no time for open grief with Cora still lurking about the corridors.

Regina herself wasn't sure what to do to get rid of her mother or how to help Meghan. She watched for weeks as Meghan moped about the castle, jumping at small noises frequently. Her daughter had survived Harvest Moon, but thanks to Cora, she would be forever changed by it.

"Take her heart, dearest, and then her pathetic behavior would cease." Cora suddenly appeared behind her.

"Mother!" Regina recoiled at the suggestion.

"It's what I would do, as any good mother should for their daughter's improvement." Cora's eyes gleamed and she lunged forward without warning.

Regina foresaw the danger at the last moment and crashed backward, landing on her butt quite ungracefully for a Queen.

Cora snarled in frustration and followed suit as Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Meghan was in her room, examining the pearl earring she had found long ago in the mud of a small New England town of another world. The day the curse broke, the earring had oddly enough been in her pocket. It was one of the only objects she had from her past life. Gazing at it, her mind and heart longed for the days when everything had been so much easier.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the panicked arrival of Regina in a swirl of smoke. Blue smoke appeared instantly beside them as Regina grabbed Meghan's arm and pulled the girl to herself.

"I am sick of sharing your love with that mongrel you created! Your heart belongs only to me!" Cora shrieked as she appeared amidst the blue smoke, and plunged her hand into Regina's chest.

Except it wasn't Regina's chest that she had touched, but Meghan's. At the last minute Meghan had moved in front of Regina.

"You little brat!" Cora sneered.

Meghan smiled at her mockingly, defiantly.

Cora yanked her heart from her chest and Meghan gasped in pain, tears filling her eyes.

"Noooo!" Regina howled with rage, her hand shooting out ready to summon the flames of hell.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. What would happen to poor Meghan's heart?" Cora teased and squeezed lightly.

Meghan screamed in pain, which gave Regina pause.

"I'm taking your beloved daughter with me, Regina. When I see fit to return her, she might have finally learned some table manners. In the meantime, behave yourself, dear." Cora squeezed Meghan's heart again to elicit another scream.

* * *

Emma was sound asleep when she awoke to the sound of desperate sobbing. Someone was in her bed, crying their heart out. Emma groggily tried to light the candle next to her bed, but only ended up knocking the thing off onto the floor.

Scowling, Emma felt for the person next to her.

"Regina, is that you? How the hell did you manage to teleport in here? I thought the castle was warded?"

"Emma, I have ways...when I finally want to make use of them." Regina's _"you're an idiot"_ tone still managed to break through her crying.

"What's wrong?" Emma reached out hesitantly and brushed a thumb over the back of Regina's hand. Regina had always rejected opportunities to snuggle or any displays of affection, preferring hard core, rough sex instead.

So Emma's touch caused a startlingly reaction. Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug like Emma was her favorite doll she hadn't seen in awhile. The Evil Queen continued to sob into Emma's shoulder.

"oh ok, you need a hug. That's fine." Emma tried to talk her way through her own discomfort.

"Shut up." Regina threatened.

"There's the old Regina I know and loathe." Emma joked lightly. "So are you going to tell me what's got your evil panties in a twist?"

"Cora has Meghan's heart."

"WHAT THE FUCK, REGINA? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? WHERE IS SHE?" Emma shook the tormented Queen, now in panic mode herself.

"I don't know." Regina sobbed, "She was protecting me. Cora was trying to take my heart."

* * *

**oh nooooos! Cora has Meghan's heart. Eek!**

**Sorry this is my first update in a long time. There's been so much going on lately. New job, new apartment, new car, new puppy, _*runs out of breath*_**

**From now on updates will be random because I can't make any promises. Trust me, I know what it's like to wait. I read tons of SwanQueen fanfic and there are plenty of stories right now I'm dying to see updated. So I know your pain deeply. I will update as often as RL allows me to so I hope you'll stay with this story. **

**Please don't forget to REVIEW! I love reading your guys' comments, ideas, and reactions!**


End file.
